Family Business
by Tylda92
Summary: Continuation of "Family Matters". Sookie is back from her training but instead of enjoying her time with Eric they once again have to face the threat. Hostile fairies are making their move and vampires are struggling with the changes of supernatural community. Can the war be avoided? An Eric/Sookie pairing. Mature content. ***ON HIATUS***
1. Time's Up!

AN: Thanks to all of you who decided to continue reading Eric/Sookie adventures.

"Family Business" is continuation of my other story - "Family Matters". Please, read FM first if you want to continue with this story. Otherwise catching up with the events in this and next chapter will be impossible.

Characters are slightly OOC.

Thanks to **The Viking Trubie** for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Time's Up!**

I growled at the fangbanger who approached me for the third time in the last hour. I was getting more and more irritated with every passing second and unfortunately there was no time tonight to drive to the warehouse to relieve my frustration.

I turned to Pam, who was sitting at the bar flirting with a short haired girl and nudged our bond. My progeny turned to me with an innocent expression, but our connection was pulsating with her satisfaction. She predicted that the article, in which had been published on a gossip website would turn my world upside down. Clearly, seeing a fearless, intimidating vampire in a Wal-Mart was making me less intimidating and more…accessible. Fangbangers were blunter and some even bugged me to have a chit-chat.

Fucking Nan Flanagan was making things even worse by announcing officially that I, Eric Northman, am a great supporter of the mainstreaming movement. The Spokesperson of the AVL was acting like a shark that smelled blood in the water. Since she has seen the article, my phone was ringing at least once a night. It took me a week to explain that my companion is unreachable and no, we can't appear in public. Nan Flanagan was a huge pain in the ass, deaf to my explanation that my Sookie is out of the reach. Few days ago she even dared to give an interview and mentioning my Sookie…by her name.

"His relationship with the human should not be a surprise for anyone," she informed with her fake smile. "Mr. Northman is very secretive. Both he and his partner would appreciate it if their lives are kept away from the public's eye."

Then why was she speaking about this?

My fury was only fueled when I learned that _the girls behind the shelf_ , who took the pictures and sold them to that damn website, were in fact Desmond's nieces. Fucking Niall Brigant sent them and arranged the whole scene to _create an appropriate image for him and Sookie._ That was very a selfish and reckless move on his part, but under the layer of my anger I could see that this was a good strategic play. Now that Sookie's face was public, Sophie Ann couldn't just snatch her without any obstacles. Nan Flanagan was too deep into planning their public appearances to allow such a cluster-fuck to happen.

Sophie Ann was another issue. She did nothing to cause me further worry, but on the other hand there was Andre. One thing was obvious – Andre has been scheming. According to my spies in the court, Sophie Ann's progeny has been disappearing from time to time and no doubt, planning something shady. No one knew with whom and why, but every time I thought about it I felt a strange feeling in my chest. My instincts were warning me that it is something dangerous.

The king of fairies had something planned for Sophie as well, but whatever it was, it clearly needed more preparation. I didn't think much about this, but the dangerous glints in Niall's eyes when he was mentioning his _surprise_ for the Queen of Louisiana, were giving me the creeps.

It has been 24 days since Sookie left the human realm. It meant Sookie has been gone for 240 days in her dimension, which is almost eight months. Every single one of these days was almost unbearable for me. It almost felt like time in this realm has been moving slowly just to anger me more.

In the three weeks passing, I learned more about fairies and fairy related issues. At first, I was shocked learning what powers they possess and eventually, it came to me that any kind of war with them would be devastating for vampires. Niall Brigant, in addition to his magic, has been connected with every important human organization, starting from the museums, through the pharmacy industry in the CIA.

The fairies have accomplished something that vampires haven't even tried…something that their diet and nocturnal routine made impossible: blending in the human community, cooperating with humans and treating them as equals. Though, such a rule applied only to half-fairies, and the full blood of their kind usually weren't connected with human reality. Things were really about to change soon.

Godric's friendship with the fairy king was strange, but unexpectedly I, myself got attached to another fae, other than Sookie. Preston Pardloe had a sharp mind, a set of honorable rules he followed and he wasn't irritating typically in the fairy way. It was obvious that selfishness and deceitful actions were second nature for his kind, but Sookie's guard was decent. He was the one who explained to me what Sookie was going through, what powers the fae poses, and what their limitations and weaknesses are. All this information left me worried that the longer my Sookie will be a fae, the less Sookie-like she will behave.

Every wave of frustration I felt in the passing days has been unleashed onto Drew Marshall and Liam Flood. Both gentlemen were stored in one of my hidey holes paying for their crimes. As suspected, Liam was getting crazier with every passing day, and neither the witches nor fairies were able to break the curse someone had put upon him.

Doctor Ludwig was working very hard to find another brownie healer in the human realm, but so far her searches were fruitless. She enigmatically mentioned someone, who would be mad enough to plan such a horrible experiment, but she left the rest of the information for herself. No one was brave enough to push her.

The Lycan, whom young Flood created, had been killed three days after discovering her. The woman was in too much agony and Ludwig declined conducting any kind of examinations on her, claiming that such an action would be against her ethics. Something that started as an investigation, meant to reveal a little pervert, in the end showed the supernatural community that there are still many things unknown to them. The mystery of whom and why sustained Liam with the financial support was remaining a mystery, but the presence of fae, both embryos and adult ones, at the crime scene were putting their kind into the mix.

Tonight there were a meeting called at the request of Nawoja. At first I was surprised she was willing to travel across the world for a meeting concerning the matter of fairies and werewolves, but her demon has been involved in the affair as well. She wasn't known for being careless and avoiding responsibilities. Including my personal dislike of her, I couldn't fight the satisfaction that the proud queen will be on my territory having to be humble. Myself, Niall, Godric, Jackson Herveaux (who, much to my displeasure, has been informed about the existence of fae kind), doctor Ludwig, Desmond Cataliades, the witch Octavia Faint and Queen Nawoja, were about to discuss the events from a few weeks back.

Niall wasn't hiding his happiness that Nawoja was the one to ask for the meeting. It was a great opportunity to ask about handing them over the water fae living in her territory. From all the places in the world a fae, the only one who was creating protection charms, chose her territory to hide. But again, Islen was a water fairy married with a human woman. It didn't put him exactly in the good graces of his clan and there is probably no better place to seek shelter than Nawoja's lands.

I glared at another fangbanger who took advantage of me being deep in my thoughts. The human had a notepad in his hand, no doubt with an intention to ask about the autograph. Thank to Odin, the fairies were able to fake Drew's suicide, giving me easy access to him. As I swore before – the killer from Bon Temps will never see the sunlight again, not after his intentions of hurting Sookie and Adele had been revealed. Tomorrow, there will be an opportunity to try some new torture techniques on him.

I checked my watch realizing it was time for me to take my leave. It didn't matter that in my opinion it was a waste of time. They were gathering together many times to discuss the Lycan issues and everything was clear. But of course, there was some ass kissing required tonight. I smiled thinking that it's Niall's turn to be the ass-kisser.

Nawoja apologizing.

Niall humbling.

Yes, this night might be quite entertaining.

I nodded shortly to Pam, who pursed her lips and turned her back to me. Things were strained between us, my child sensing that I've been keep secrets from her. I've been trying to persuade the fairies and my maker to put some faith in Pam, but they all declined. Godric even threatened me with a maker's command if I wouldn't drop the subject. I once more looked at my child who felt wounded and betrayed. I would not have it for much longer.

Half an hour later I was sitting next to Jackson Herveaux and Desmond, watching with shock the greeting between Nawoja and Niall. The fairy King clearly was on his best behavior tonight. He once again kissed Nawoja's knuckles, Ludwig made a gagging noise and the demon lawyer looked at her sharply. The little doctor only shrugged sighing dramatically again.

It was a surprise seeing the affections between the fae and the vampire queen, but that would be an understatement. I was left with the impression they weren't particularly close, especially when Nawoja was refusing to give him Islen. Finally, after a few minutes of hugging, kissing each other's cheeks and making unnecessary small talk, everybody sat down. Niall nodded shortly to Desmond who stood up and cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for coming…" He stopped when the queen raised her small hand asking for a moment to speak. The lawyer moved uncomfortably, glanced at Niall, who nodded encouragingly. I looked at my maker in the corner of my eye, noticing how angry Godric is. I knew all too well he was holding a grudge against her. He has to. Godric could hate Nawoja or Nora. The choice was obvious.

"I apologize for the interruption, Desmond," Nawoja said with a gentle smile. It was as genuine and real as Pamela Anderson's boobs. "But I am the one, who should be thanking you. Let's be honest, it's my caprice, that which disturbed your evening." I mentally rolled my eyes and sent Godric my annoyance. My maker scolded me in our bond, but I was able to sense his amusement. Nawoja moved her green eyes over everybody. "We all are aware of the horrible things that have happened in this state a few weeks ago, I believe there is no need to repeat it. Why I asked for this meeting is that I found it to be a great opportunity to show us how interspecies interactions could look like."

Everyone glared at Niall accusingly – so far everyone was sure that our small gathering no one else knew of was about creating the Council. The idea was far too fresh and far too controversial to let it slip outside their small circle.

"The Ancient One asked me to travel here to inform you, King Niall, that the European vampires are finding such ideas favorable," she said smugly seeing everyone's outrage. Godric and I took a deep intake of breath hearing such a declaration.

"Excuse me," Octavia looked at Nawoja with suspiciousness visible on her face. "What about the King of Eastern Slavs? I heard that Russia isn't even into mainstreaming."

"As well as the Queen of Spain," added Godric grimly. Nawoja smiled broader.

"They shouldn't be a big concern. My husband, I and our families will take care of them. I assure you, they will understand that cooperation is the key to a peaceful future." _Otherwise we will have their heads_. "Maybe…" Nawoja looked straight at Godric, "It's the Vampire Authority and your monarchs who cause bigger problems."

I had to admit, bitterly, that there was some truth to her statement. The political structure of Europe and Asia were completely different than the one in the United States. Here, where the Authority has assigned a monarch to each state, everything was controlled by the Authority – a faceless figure that was pulling all the strings. I know one of the Chancellors pretty well and I understood very well how power hungry they could be.

In the Old World, vampires still believe in one rule – the strongest takes all. Their takeovers were brutal, fast and unexpected, but when a monarch wins the crown it's hard to win it back. I glanced at Nawoja who was sitting all relaxed and pleased with herself. She definitely had her back secured. "Please," she turned back to Cataliades interrupting my musings. "Now that I have added my input, by all means, continue."

"Very well." The demon stood up again clearing his throat. "Doctor Ludwig, would you like to tell us about your findings?" The brownie mumbled something, no doubt unpleasant, under her nose and stood up. Because of how short she was, it looked like she remained seated. I was laughing internally.

"The Lycan was put to sleep shortly after discovery. I was able to take all needed samples and tests that have been conducted. Results will be known soon. As for the fairy embryos, they all were miscarriages. Some of them were very old."

"Not all of them?" There was worry in Niall's voice. Ludwig shook her head.

"The newest was from over a year ago." Referring to the baby as a thing moved something in my chest. Though clearly not only in mine, because queen Nawoja growled softly. Ludwig glanced at her and sighed.

"The youngest," she corrected. "I would risk the statement that they were used to obtain some cells. My suspicious about using the hormones are probably correct, but even without further tests I can say it is all a lost cause."

"Then why did someone do it?" asked Octavia.

"Well," Ludwig turned to Niall "Maybe the fae will explain to us how fae think." The King glared at her but cleared his throat with the intention to explain. "If I were crazy and desperate, I would use it as an opportunity to gather some allies."

"To overthrow you," I told him quietly. Niall simply nodded.

"Indeed, but as Kit…" he stopped midsentence when Ludwig hissed. "Doctor Ludwig said to us before – it's a lost cause."

"But there is a chance it was used to lure someone to your enemy's side," added Nawoja calmly. "Do you happen to know a fae who would be tempted by miraculous medicine?" Niall's face didn't change, but I couldn't ignore the feeling that he knows something already.

"I am not aware, but my people are searching. Whoever is trying to play with me will be found and taught a lesson," The King's voice was smooth and even. There was no doubt in his tone, he was completely confident.

"And the so called _scientist_ who worked on them?" Nawoja questioned, leaning in the chair, her eyes icily cold.

"I think its Igor," murmured Ludwig very quietly.

The Ancient vampiress' fangs ran down. Everyone froze in place, watching Nawoja wondering what her next move was. Her temper was well known. One second she was smiling and the next, she was sinking her fangs in your neck. She was vicious, unpredictable and was choosing her allies carefully. Her ability to pick the right battles put her where she is now – as the Queen of Western Slavs. Since the day she was made a vampire (I didn't know her real age), Nawoja has selected people, weres, vampires and fairies, who she had been keeping close. She was considered one of the strongest and oldest vampire in Europe, even older than Russell's Hungarian maker. I looked at Godric and my maker nodded his head gently moving slightly closer to Ludwig.

A few centuries ago, my bloodline learnt how peculiar Nawoja can be with her dealings with vampires and humans. One day, when we foolishly wandered over her territory, with newborn Nora in tow, my maker and I made a mistake of allowing Nora to go wild. She went wild on one of Nawoja's favorite humans unfortunately. Sensing my train of thought, she turned to me slowly and smiled gently.

"You look like I'm about to attack poor doctor Ludwig!" she exclaimed shaking her head. Everybody relaxed instantly. "You were there, sheriff Northman," she said in a chatty like way, winking at me. "Did you smell some brownies over there? And I don't mean cookies."

"The stench of death and lycan dimmed everything else, I'm afraid," I answered her simply.

"I am really ashamed that one of my demons has been used as a guard in this…hideous activity. I would have never allowed him to be sent to your area if I had known," Nawoja said unexpectedly, bowing to me and taking me completely by surprise. I glanced in Godric's direction and my maker sent me urgency in the bond. I hurriedly bowed back.

"We are all aware it was not your fault, your Majesty," I told her, mentally patting my back.

"Oh please!" She looked at everyone sitting at the table. "Of course it's my fault. My people sent him and my people are my responsibility. You all are leaders," Her gaze stopped at Niall "We are responsible for our people's doings."

"Maybe you're right," I said ignoring Godric's warning in our bond. Suddenly, I felt pretty bold and looked at Nawoja in a challenging way. "You fucked up by not checking who were renting your demons out, you," I looked at Herveaux. "fucked up because your pack has been letting Liam make lycans for many years. You, your majesty…" When I stopped at Niall, fairy king smiled at me with proud "fucked up because you haven't kept an eye on hostile fairies. And finally, I, fucked up because I allowed it to happen in my area." My little speech left everyone quiet.

"Damn, we are so fucked…" murmured Niall in a humorous way and Octavia gasped.

"Can't you be serious for a moment?" The witch scolded him, but he had nothing of this.

"We already know everything," Niall said waving his hand.

"Not exactly," told him Nawoja raising her eyebrows. "I want that brownie. He is mine," she looked at him with deadly glint in her eyes. I wasn't familiar with her and Igor's history, but the brownie was known for his experiments conducted on captives of every possible war. Whatever experiments he designed during the Second World War influenced all of supernatural society in the continent, especially those living on Nawoja's territory. For some reason the queen was taking it very personally. "Swear. Swear to me that if you find him he will be given to me."

"Of course," Niall told her. "I will swear as soon as you promise to give up Islen. As you can imagine," he raised an eyebrow. "We need his goddamn charms for Eric and Godric. You know," he leaned closer to her. "Eric and my great-granddaughter…You know…" Suddenly he made a few noises of squeaking matters and I closed my eyes. It wasn't the first time when Niall did it. He did it when we met with Octavia, with Desmond, and with old Herveaux.

Clearly, the fact that Sookie and I are in an intimate relationship was reason for the fairy king to be proud. He was bragging about it all the time. The room went quiet for a moment. Finally the silence was broken by Nawoja's chuckles.

"Oh! How adorable! Like Romeo and Juliet!" She turned to me wiggling her eyebrows. "You got it, Viking boy! And I will contact Islen. You should have told me sooner Eric is so close with your family!" she scolded Niall lightly. "But of course, someone else has to visit." Nawoja looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You and your adorable maker," She winked at Godric and he glared back at her "are still banished from my territory." They were watching each other for a moment and finally Godric nodded.

"Very well."

She clasped her hands. "Niall, maybe your granddaughter will visit me! I'm so excited!" There was a huge smile on her face. "Your tracker got all information I had send, didn't he?" she frowned asking Niall, who nodded in confirmation.

"Unfortunately, one bank account is leading us to another… It can take a while."

"I can't wait for the results - I have to get back to my people. As you know I'm in the middle of negotiations with the King of Scandinavia. And, of course, I'm terrified Sophie Ann will learn of my visit." There was suddenly a panic on her face. "You know, this time I will just kill the bitch. And this Authority of yours can be such a pain the..." She rolled her eyes showing us all what she thinks about our ruling system. I had to agree with her that it was leaking on many levels.

"I'm grateful for your willingness to spend the time and the travel here to meet with us in person." The fairy king was on a roll tonight. Nawoja smiled at him when he kissed her hand gently.

"You don't discuss matters of such importance by phone."

Desmond waited patiently for their little show of affection to end and turned to Octavia.

"Mrs. Fant, have you made progress with Liam Flood?" The Witch sighs sadly.

"No, honestly, I have never crossed magic like that before. Fairies are helpless and even doctor Ludwig couldn't break it."

"If I may," Jackson Herveaux actually raised his hand like a child in school. Clearly, the werewolf was intimidated by the presence of all these powerful creatures. "I would like him being moved somewhere else. Torture," he glared at me, I made sure to keep my face expressionless. "is not helping and the fanger," Niall hissed in warning and the wolf jumped, a little startled. "Sheriff Northman," he reflected himself, "is taking too much pleasure in torturing him."

All eyes turned to me and I sat up straighter. "I understand that you don't want one of your weres being treated badly, but surely you understand he is a murderer. Liam was taking part in kidnapping and killing in total, twelve human women. Don't forget about the bodies we found buried behind the cabin." I waited for a moment to allow everyone take my statement in. "Yes, I am torturing him. Yes, I find it satisfying. Yes, I believe he truly deserve it."

Herveaux gritted his teeth and Niall raised his hands in a calming manner. "Either way Eric, we believe Sookie will be home soon. Maybe we should give the young werewolf a break? It will be easier for her to read his mind not clouded by a ghost of pain." Mentioning Sookie's soon arrival moved something inside me, but I snipped that bud fast. Niall has been telling such lies for over a week.

"Very well," I admitted. "Changing his location may be a good idea. Pack master, you will see to this. I would insist though, to have a vampire at night and fairy during the day to guard him."

"That's acceptable Sheriff," told the old wolf and Niall smiled broadly. I hated this, he was watching me like a proud parent would.

"Wonderful!" The fairy king was so excited he was barely sitting still. "It's all so moving, so touching seeing all of us here, speaking in a civil manner!" He looked at all of us with happiness. "That's the future!"

"I have to agree." Nawoja smiled as well, and I was getting worried they will be presenting another wave of coziness performed by her and Niall. Thankfully, they spared us.

"Well," Desmond looked at us. "Are there any questions?" All of us shook our heads and the lawyer actually sighs with happiness.

"Wonderful. I believe we will take our leave then," he once more looked at Niall for permission. The highest position was his by age and power. The fairy king nodded and smiled once more.

"Yes, thank you all for coming. I hope our next meeting will be under more pleasant circumstances."

I stand up waiting for my maker, but I noticed him standing in the corner and speaking with Nawoja. I gritted my teeth in anger listening to them, but not knowing what they were speaking about. I wasn't familiar with this language and their voices were very quiet, too quiet for even me, to hear.

Whatever Nawoja told him made our bond vibrate with worry. My maker looked at the queen and nodded his head shortly. Both of them looked in my direction and walked closer. I sent curiosity through our bond, but my maker shook his head very gently.

"Viking!" Now, when she was standing next to me, once again I was in wonder of how innocent she looked. Just like my Sookie. The Queen raised her head looking me right in the eyes. "Stay vigilant. There is always trouble where fairies are," she warned me ominously.

All I could do was nod. It was no secret that fairies were a trouble magnet. After bidding all of them good night, Nawoja left. The second she was outside Ludwig cursed putting her hand on her hips.

"Seriously? I had to reschedule all my patient's appointments, because of that bitch and she was here only a few minutes!"

"Calm down Kitty…" murmured Niall.

"Don't call me that. Not when he's around!" She pointed at me while I was grinning like a fool.

"Doctor Kitty, you are so irritable," I teased.

"Fuck you, you overgrown fucktard!" she spat at me walking outside with Desmond on her heels. Octavia was talking to Niall about charging our protection spell in two nights. So far that was the best shield my maker and I had against fairy magic. It was far from perfect but thankfully, when Nawoja stopped her delaying, the real charms will be given to us. After all we swore a blood oath. We fucking deserve them.

"What was that?" I asked Godric, referring to his conversation with Nawoja. My maker's gaze was slightly hooded when he was looking off in the distance.

"Preparations to create the Council are far more advanced than we suspected."

I waited for him to continue feeling a cold grip in my chest. "And?"

"Nawoja told me that there is no future for our Authority when the new order of things will be established." I knew what that meant. Nora.

"What would you do?"

"I have never released her. It's my right to call her back to my side. She has to follow."

"She will be furious with you…" I said slowly. Godric looked at me with sadness.

"She already hates me. She may despise me even but at least she will be alive." Niall walked to us slowly, a small smile on his lips.

"Don't linger," he warned my maker softly. "If Pythia sent Nawoja to us with such a message, then they will make their move soon."

"Did you know?" questioned Godric with barely contained anger.

"I was promised by the Ancient One that the vampires of the New World will be taken care of. I did not know about the details." All three of us stand there in strained silence for a moment when suddenly, I felt a jolt of new emotions in my bond. It was there, gentle, quiet, like a whisper. It was Sookie's presence. We've been separated long enough that our connection was fading, I could not tell what her emotions were but I knew she was here, in this realm and somewhere in Shreveport. I turned my head to Niall who was chuckling softly.

"Don't wait, son. I'm sure my granddaughter missed you horribly." That little sneaky, old…

"You knew she will be back tonight," I rather stated than asked. The old fae only shrugged.

"Go Eric," added my maker smiling gently.

"But Nora's matter…"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Niall raised his hand in the air dramatically. "He really thinks us to be some old grumpy pricks! We will deal with it!"

"Go!" the fairy and Godric said in unison when I opened my mouth to argue. The Fairy even dared to push me a little in the direction of the doors. I growled quietly but didn't fight him. I have been waiting for Sookie for over three weeks. Finally she was home and she deserved a nice welcome.

* * *

AN: I wanted to map out to main issues in the story. First, fairy villain. Next, how troublesome creating the council can be and how some chancellors will react. You know who I mean, right?

Next time – Sookie is back and chapter two will be more humorous.

Please, leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Green-Eyed Monster

AN: Thank you all for reviewing, following and adding this story to your favorite list. It means a lot to me.

Thanks to _keiman and kei_ for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter** **2**

 **Green-Eyed Monster**

 **EPOV**

Following our tie has led me to Ludwig's Hospital. I shouldn't have been surprised that Sookie wanted to check on her guard before she visited me. Thanks to the infusion of my blood, Arim was almost completely healed by now, but watching the whole process was far from pleasant. I was at Ludwig's clinic a few times to donate my blood although I never bothered to visit Sookie's guard. According to Preston, who was visiting his friend frequently, Ludwig was forced to remove almost all of the skin from Arim's body and grow it back. I hope he was deeply sedated during the process.

I walked into the lobby and nodded to the nurse standing behind the check in desk.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed suddenly and she jogged over to me waving her hands like a crazy person. Her name was Annabelle and she was some kind of a demon. We had gotten into a brief conversation those two or three times when I had been donating my blood for Arim. She seemed to be rather friendly, something I would never suspect anyone on Ludwig's staff to be.

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrow at her panicked expression.

"Um, Sheriff… You cannot just walk in," she mumbled, flexing her fingers.

"Why not?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Previously there had been no problem with my visiting anyone there.

"Well," she nodded her head in the direction of the elevator and I frowned. There were two elves with full combat equipment hanging on them standing there. Just like Elmond, that elf I had once met, they were equally terrifying and fascinating. Their unhealthily skinny forms were covered in leather armor, their long pointed ears visible within their intricately braided hair and of course, their long teeth. I had met an elf once before; they weren't believed to be extinct like fairies but no one was eager to meet them and learn more about their kind. They were all nasty fucks.

I suddenly realized that they were here because my Sookie was here. I was very pleased that she had taken some guards with her and even more so because her guards were so dangerous and devoted.

"Is there a chance to bypass them?" I asked Annabelle, flashing her one of my famous smirks.

She rocked on her heels for a moment and began shaking her head. "Nah, there's more of them. They're standing everywhere at every exit leading upstairs and if you are not a patient or a doctor or a nurse…"

"Yes, I got the drill…" I murmured. Sookie was somewhere upstairs, I was able to sense her there. I looked at the elves and one of them glared at me looking quite hostile. I could walk up to them and request them to let me in. That, knowing how vile these creatures can be, would no doubt lead to some scuffles and I was in no mood to get into a fight.

"I will wait with you Annabelle. That is, if you will allow me," I said to her and she smiled broadly. "Tell me, whom are they escorting?" I asked in a chatty like way while I accompanied her back to her station where I casually leaned on a table.

"Oh," She moved closer to me, her eyes wide with excitement."I think it's some important fairy."

"Female?"

"And a male," she added in a whisper. "And what a man!"

I frowned. Surely she didn't mean Evan. There was nothing interesting in elder fae. Something very unpleasant in me started to build at the possibility that some other fairy was escorting Sookie. I was left with the impression that Sookie will be closed in some… solitude with only Evan as her companion. Well, how stupid was my thinking then? No one had said a word about it and for some reason I just stuck with this frame of mind. Sookie was dangerous with her powers uncontrolled but she wasn't a wild animal to be kept in a cage.

The feeling was getting stronger and this made me more and more worried.

What could I say about our relationship in the first place? For how long have we known each other? A week? A week where we had sex a few times, went on one date and faced a lot of obstacles in the meantime. She shot me with her light twice. True that once it was after that heated speech when she informed me that we were partners and we will stay together to face our enemies. Her speech had been very meaningful that time.

But that had been three weeks ago. For me. Sookie had been gone for almost eight months in her sense of time. Eight months is a heck of a long time for a young passionate woman like her. And she had been very passionate and eager during our lovemaking. I reminded myself that Sookie was a modest Southern belle but who knows what her fairy side revealed? Maybe her modesty and timidity had been long forgotten? I was the one who had made a promise of fidelity but she had been out cold at the time. We were not bonded, we weren't in something that could be called by human standards a 'serious relationship'.

Suddenly, the idea of storming between the elves and running upstairs to demand some answers, didn't sound so bad. My imagination was frantic right now. It was obvious that she had found herself a nice fairy male. Why wouldn't she? She was a fae. It was nothing but natural for her to have a fae lover

Our relationship was intense but brief. We don't really know each other.

In Odin's name… That's why Niall was going around bragging about me and Sookie. Fucking fae. Surely he knew that his granddaughter had find herself another man. What was his play? To humiliate me? What for? Because he was a son of a bitch who loves to play with others? Show me my place which is lower than hers?

I told Godric that this old fucker cannot be trusted in the slightest. Clearly all fairies are deceptive and lying…

"Eric?"

My musings were suddenly interrupted when I heard Sookie's voice. I raised my head and I would have surely lost my breath if I had breathed.

Sookie was getting out of the elevator and I was struck by how she had changed physically. Little things were creating a completely different picture. Her hair was much longer and more curly than I remembered and her warm brown eyes had become icily cold. Only by color, though. She was watching me with a burning expression, her lips slightly parted. My Sookie looked dazed. She was as petite and delicate as before. Maybe even more so because I'm sure she had lost some of her weight which wasn't to my liking. Her curves were beautiful. We could easily fix it though by taking her out for a few hearty dinners. I just have to make sure our lovemaking later on will be slow and gentle; otherwise she will burn up all her calories. I let my eyes wander over her form for a moment, taking in her choice of clothing. She was wearing a slightly sparkling blue dress which definitely fit a fairy princess.

She would be a picture of absolute perfection if not for a tall slim fae male standing right beside her. Annabelle was right in saying he was handsome. I measured him critically from head to toes. I didn't know his name but I hated him already. Deeply and profoundly. More so because he had his hand on the small of Sookie's back. I realized that Preston wasn't half bad himself but I would probably have had no problems with him standing in such close proximity to Sookie. Preston was honorable and this little foppish worm was bothering me.

I was trying to control myself but I wasn't able to hold my fangs any longer. I snapped them at the fairy asshole and instantly I was surrounded by a small army of elves.

"Os ydych yn gwybod bod fampir?" asked one of the elves, reaching for his sword and standing beside Sookie. The sight of him taking out a weapon made me realize that, instead of acting silly because some man was touching Sookie, I should concentrate on more important matters. Like the fact that there were almost a dozen elves in the lobby, all of them watching me like a potential threat.

"Yes, I know this vampire," Sookie answered smoothly and she waved her hand dismissively. She looked me right in the eyes and I felt a hot wave spreading all over my body. It was a look of pure lust. "Sheriff Eric Northman is allowed beside me whenever he wants. Even with his fangs down." I got slightly hard at her admission. "You are dismissed," she told them in a commanding tone and I got even harder. I have never heard Sookie speaking to anyone in such a manner. Hopefully Evan had not only taught her some control, but also showed her how a fairy princess should act.

"I will be waiting at our place," said the mysterious male fae and my excitement disappeared completely. Our place? Over my finally dead body…

Sookie had noticed something on my face before I cleared it of all emotions because she frowned. Slowly, almost sensually, a small smile appeared on her lips.

"First, you should allow me to introduce you to Eric. Fae really need to work on their manners," she snickered. "Eric, please meet my cousin, Claude." She emphasized the word 'cousin' and raised her eyebrow at me.

Little minx. Her fucking cousin.

"It's so nice to meet you." The fae nodded stiffly to me and I nodded back. "I will go," he added hurriedly, bowing his head gently in Sookie's direction. I watched him walking outside alongside the other elves and the tension in the air disappeared.

"It's good to see you, lover," I told her, taking a few steps closer.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come to you in the first place but I had to check on Arim," she explained softly and I only growled my approval. I was right beside her and I allowed my fingers to brush her arm. I was instantly rewarded with a soft gasp coming from her mouth. I leaned closer to her, letting my other hand sweep over her back and I yanked her closer to me. My little fairy giggled when she was pushed into my chest. I had missed her smile horribly.

"I'm not mad," I assured her.

"Thank you for giving him your blood. I know it's important to vampire…"

"Don't even mention it."

"I have to…" Sookie stood up on her toes and kissed my cheek gently. "I feel obligated. Some serious thanks are in order."

"Oh really?" I toyed with her. the gentle kiss she gave my cheek was literally burning me. I wanted to feel such a burn all over my body.

"Yeah…" She bit down on her lower lip. "Maybe some financial recompense?" she suggested and I felt her small hand sliding over my back and ending into to my back pocket. She shamelessly squeezed my buttocks. Clearly, Sookie's timidity was gone. I didn't mind it as long as she was bold with me and only with me.

"I would rather take a payment in blood," I told her, surprised by how hoarse my voice sounded. I leaned closer and nibbled at her neck with my blunt teeth. She smelled amazing. Her fae scent was getting more and more potent and I hoped that I would be able to gain more control. I didn't want to hurt her.

When my tongue licked gently over a pulsing vein on her neck, Sookie's head turned aside and I had to use all my control to not bite her right away.

"It's so beautiful." I heard a dreamy sigh and both me and Sookie turned to the receptionist's desk. Annabelle was propping up her head on a hand and watching us with wide eyes and a gentle smile.

"Thank you," I told her dryly. "You broke a charm," I scolded her. The nurse shrugged a little and gave us an innocent smile.

"Maybe it was for the best," Sookie told us and I glanced at her. Seriously? "You know," she moved closer to my ear. "I can't just drop on my knees before you while she's watching. I did get bold, but I'm not completely shameless."

Her soft whisper and a whoosh of air travelled right from my ear down to my cock. I gulped and turned to Annabelle. "Have a nice day," I told her stiffly, having all the intentions to vamp with Sookie outside before either of the women could get an opportunity to react.

Sookie had a different idea though. Before I got a chance to move, I'd had an unpleasant feeling in my stomach which I recognized as the sensation that was related to teleportation. My back hit a hard surface suddenly and it would have left me breathless if I had to breathe.

"Oh sorry!" I heard Sookie's slightly panicked voice. She was laying across my chest, her thighs on both sides of me. I instantly forgot about a bumpy touchdown. "I have some problems with making a good landing still. Are you OK?"

I opened my eyes and looked at my woman and all around us. We were lying next to the big creamy bed. Perfect localization for what I had in mind. We were in a room I didn't recognize.

"Where are we, lover?" I asked, moving my hands over her thighs and closing them around her round butt. Sookie gulped and a string of arousal broke through our tie.

"Hotel," she told me breathlessly and moved closer to my lips. There was a mischievous sparks in her eyes. "I have been planning this," she added quietly and I had had enough of her teasing me.

I hadn't been with a woman for three weeks. I hadn't been inside Sookie for three weeks and it had been pure torture.

I rolled us onto the floor, assaulting her with a hard and desperate kiss. She tasted amazing and she was responding to me with such a pure passion and so eagerly that I was dreaming of nothing else but to rip that dress off of her and feel her around me.

"Eric…" she moaned and curved her body to get closer to me. I was instantly enchanted by her soft and warm body. "I missed you…" I heard when I was trailing open mouthed kisses over her neck and cleavage. "I want to feel you…"

Her words were my undoing. And her dress's undoing as well. I ripped that interfering piece of garment in half. There was only a small lacy bra and panties standing between me and my welcome home party for Sookie. Her breast was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

Soft giggles had drawn my attention to Sookie's face. My lover was smiling at me. "Seeing something you like?" she asked innocently.

I smirked back and took a hold of both sides of her bra. "Well, lover…" I pulled it gently and Sookie's eyes got slightly wider. She knew what I was about to do. When I yanked it forcefully, ripping the cloth in half, my fairy only groaned. "… now I like it better."

"There is no point wearing any clothes around you." she said, rolling her eyes adorably. I chuckled at her. Still, this was my Sookie. More confident but just as amusing as she'd been earlier.

"I agree. But only when we are alone."

"Yes." She put her small hands around my neck and kissed me. I was planning on taking her hard and fast but as always, that turned out differently when my Sookie was involved. I wanted to cherish her, to worship slowly every inch of her body.

"I missed you," I told her quietly and I planted a gentle kiss on a corner of her mouth.

"I missed you more. It was eight months for me. I've been missing you and this whole world every day," she murmured into my neck somehow sadly. I could sense that she was feeling an overwhelming surge of happiness and fulfillment though.

I kissed her beautiful face first. Every inch of neck I would soon be biting. Each of her breasts had been given an equal amount of my attention. I was sucking her, kissing and biting gently until she started to beg me to move lower.

And I gladly did.

I didn't mind when the heels of her shoes were piercing my back; all I could think and experience was her amazing smell and taste. I always found pleasuring a woman orally satisfying. I like feeling control and I like an awareness that I bring someone pleasure. With Sookie, it was better. Our tie, even small and fading, was giving me a shadow of the pleasure she was receiving.

I rolled my tongue over a small bundle of nerves and Sookie's whole body jerked in my hold. I pushed her more firmly onto the floor, thanking in my mind a decorator (he or she) that had put a plush carpet there. My lover would surely be bruised from how hard I was coming down on her. When her body spasmed gently, I knew she was close. I should have waited to ask if it was safe. I should have controlled myself better. But there was no point. With Sookie, my self-control went all to Hell.

When the wave of pleasure went through her, I turned my head and stroke. It was a glorious feeling. My fangs pierced her skin and softly, gently, dipped into her flesh. Every inch of my fangs was sensitive and I felt an overpowering bliss. When I pulled gently on the small wound and her blood finally touched my tongue, all of my world shattered.

I could not fight with an orgasm that instantly came. Her blood hadn't tasted like this before. It had been delicious, now it was euphoric. I was waiting for a horrible feeling of hunger, of the need to drain my little fae but it hasn't been coming. I took one more pull and hesitantly pulled back.

I was licking those small puncture wounds, still slightly shaking.

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Sookie and I raised my head from between her thighs to look at her. There was a dreamy smile on her face.

"What was that?" I asked because I honestly had no idea.

"It was my blood… I knew you would not hurt me," she said softly, running her fingers through my hair. I turned my head, kissing her wrist gently.

"Never." I promised and I meant it. I could never hurt Sookie.

"Make love to me." She more demanded than asked but I would have to have been crazy to decline her request.

I put her gently on the bed and just like she had asked, I was cherishing her body slowly but forcefully. Sookie was meeting me halfway with every thrust and every kiss. While we started slowly, after awhile our lovemaking was getting faster and harder.

I growled quietly when at one point, Sookie made a low hissing noise and pierced my back with her nails.

"More," she moaned slowly and a strange warm sensation was spreading across my back. In the dimmed room I was able to see a soft blue glow and I thought I would be blasted.

Clearly, that was what you got when you hadn't satisfied your fairy woman enough.

Instead of pain, I started to feel almost suffocating lust. I was already crazy with her but somehow, Sookie was driving me out of my mind. I wanted more of her and I couldn't stop myself. Before I realized what I was doing, I had her down on all fours and hammering into her at vampiric speed. Somewhere in the corner of my mind, I knew I had to be gentle despite my speed and I was doing all I could not to harm my lover. I checked out our tie and I growled, feeling her pleasure and none of her pain.

Our orgasm was so hard, long and loud that if there had been any guests on our floor, they would have surely run out, afraid some wild animals had gotten into the hotel.

It took us a few minutes to gain back an ability to think and slightly longer to be able to speak.

"What was that?" I asked for the second time this night and I closed my eyes when Sookie turned back and embraced me. When I looked down at her, she was smiling and her eyes were sparkling - she was definitely well fucked. I patted myself mentally on the back.

"I gave you some of my light. I'm sorry…" she whispered but my little spitfire hadn't looked regretful in the slightest.

"And what would that do to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Sookie shrugged.

"According to Evan, sharing light strengthens the bond." She moved her finger over my chest drawing an invisible symbol. "It allows you to feel me and because your blood is almost gone from me I thought…" There was a small frown on her face. "Are you mad?"

"No, lover." I kissed her forehead. "I would actually like you to take my blood."

A beautiful smile appeared on her face. "Really?" she asked and moved closer to me.

"Did you doubt?"

"Well…" she started slowly. "I was wondering if you haven't found yourself someone. Three weeks is a long time for someone so passionate and…" She couldn't finish because I started to laugh. "Eric?" Sookie asked, watching me like I had lost my mind.

"Were you jealous, lover?" I teased when my final chuckles sounded.

"Maybe. I was wondering what will happen if I came back and I found you with some… bimbo," she mumbled stubbornly, watching my chest.

I felt flattered that she was jealous but also slightly offended that she thought I would actually find someone else. By the way, who could compete with her?

"And what did you decide?" I asked teasingly.

"That I will burn both of you to ashes," she had told me with a deadly glare and my amusement had disappeared.

We were watching each other for a moment and finally Sookie started to giggle. "Your face was priceless, my Viking."

"Very funny, lover. You know that such threats are losing their humorous meaning when a threat can be so easily carried out," I mumbled.

When she had calmed down a little, she had kissed me passionately and I had felt myself getting hard again. I definitely felt that some assuring was in order and there was no better way to assure Sookie that I want no one else but her than to make her scream my name few more times.

* * *

AN: I had to be more careful with writing lemons, because I was warned once that 'Family Matters' will be reported because of it. I hope it wasn't half bad though.

Next time, Sookie is going to explain what happened during her stay with Evan.

 **Please, leave me a review and tell me what you think about the update.**

Till next time!


	3. Fairy Tale

AN: Thank you all for reviews and alerts. Such feedback means a lot and it very motivating. Big thanks to keiman and kei for fixing my mistakes.

Pronunciation's clues: in word _"Nawoja" (Nah-Voy-yah_ ) – 'w' is read as 'v' and 'j' is read as 'y'.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Fairy Tale**

 **SPOV**

"Would you tell me about your absence?" asked Eric quietly and I groaned, cuddling into him more firmly. That simple question was bringing me back down to earth and I was not yet ready for it.

"Maybe we'll talk about this later?" I suggested, raising my gaze and smiling at him in, hopefully, a flirtatious way. Something akin to hesitance appeared on his face and I used the opportunity to distract him. I rolled us over on the bed, sitting on him and making sure that our strategic points were touching.

I almost tasted my victory but suddenly Eric rolled us back and I ended up under him. He raised an eyebrow his typical manner. "That was a nice try, lover but I have to be persistent."

I sighed and patted his chest. He got the hint and moved next to me, leaving my body. Eric might be full of self control but my fragile fairy libido was going crazy.

"Can't blame me for trying…" I mumbled.

"Sookie?"

His tone was very serious this time and when our eyes locked, I almost gasped, seeing a cold fury present in his gaze. "Was this old fucking fae treating you badly? If he did, I will have his…"

"Eric." I told him firmly before he went wild. I outlined his cold lips with my finger, smiling gently and trying to calm him a little. "I was not abused at any way." I assured him, deciding that there was no point in describing Evan's methods. Someone might find his ways of teaching somewhat abusive. Maybe even I would have thought so a few months ago. Now, I was smarter and more aware of my character. I acted like an A-class bitch and I was treated the same way. It was nothing if not fair. "I have nothing interesting to tell… That's all. Let's be honest. Every day of my time spent in that other realm was the same. I woke up, I ate, I practiced, I listened about our ways and rules, I ate, I practiced, I slept…"

"Didn't you bathe?" asked my vampire, sniffing me and I giggled. Eric smiled broadly and I hung my arms around his neck. He was too handsome to resist when he was smiling… My lips almost touched his when Eric moved a little away from me. "Please, continue."

I groaned, mumbling some unladylike words under my breath.

"I have better control over my light now." I told him, allowing Eric to hear my displeasure. I wanted nothing more but to fold my arms and make a pouty face. I restrained my immature side though. "It still has to be unloaded from time to time so I have to practice a lot. If I try to hold it inside for too long, I will have to face another explosion."

"We can practice together." he offered excitedly. "I need some practice in avoiding fairy light."

That was a very tempting offer but highly hazardous in my opinion. "I don't doubt your skills, my Viking…" I started softly. "But my light is still unstable. I have problems with adjusting it. When I shoot, I usually do it with all I got. I'm scared you will be hurt too badly if it was to reach you."

My vampire looked thoughtful for a moment. "We will have Preston to keep an eye on things for us."

I opened my mouth but he raised his eyebrows, challenging me. "Eric, don't be stubborn."

"Lover," his voice was like velvet and it traveled straight to my lady parts. "If I am to protect you, I have to be ready for anything. No offence but if I can't escape from the light of an untrained fae, I cannot protect you from others."

His tone was sincere and Eric's intention was pure. Still, his belief that I was completely 'untrained' was hurting my ego. I promised myself that he would taste his own medicine at our first sparring.

"Fine. Do you wanna hear more?"

"By all means, my sweet fae." He propped his body on an elbow and smiled at me.

"I learned how to teleport as you saw. Landing is troublesome from time to time but I'm getting better with every teleportation. I cannot move for long distances though. Five miles tops but according to Evan it's still impressive."

I felt proud, remembering the first praise I had heard from my teacher. Well, he said that as a 'Brigant' that I should aim higher but it was the first time he hadn't called me a name. That was praise in my book.

"For some reason, teleporting living persons is easier for me than teleporting objects. No one knows why but objects usually end up in pieces…"

"Wait a second…" He raised his eyebrows. "Theoretically, I'm not a living person…"

"Oh, seriously?" I grumbled. "Did you lose a limb? No? Then stop digging!"

My vampire chuckled and I cursed in my head. I had promised myself not to use any of Evan's sayings but some of them were pretty catchy.

"Next, I'm pretty good with controlling my attracting power. Clearly, I hadn't thought to channel it and that's exactly what I should have done."

"So? No more men losing their cool around you?"

"Not if I don't want them to…"

"That fae who was with you at the clinic…" started Eric slowly. I bit down on my lower lip not to giggle at his obvious jealousy. "Your cousin, right?"

"Yes - Claude. He's a brother of Claudine, my fairy godmother. As you may know already, she has gone missing. We suspect she is somewhere here and he insisted on a search party."

"What do you think? Do you believe she's somewhere in the human world?"

Eric's question was innocent but answering it could be very complicated. How should I explain to him that there was a misunderstanding between Niall, who believed Claudine to be a traitor and Claude, who was defending his sister with all he's got?

"I don't know. But I want him close, just in case," I said slowly.

"You don't trust him…" stated Eric and I sighed.

"Let's say that I believe that he is ready to do anything for his sister. And…" I took a deep breath. "… we cannot be sure if his sister is on our side."

"She awakened your powers and then just disappeared?" inquired Eric and I could see how fast his brain was working on it. "That's suspicious."

"Niall thinks the same way but I don't want to accuse someone without evidence. She could be a victim."

Judging by Eric's expression, he didn't share my opinion but he didn't push it.

We were lying there for a moment just enjoying our close proximity. "How much do you know about the situation with wolves?" questioned Eric and I heard some worry in his voice. The reminder of these events made me almost shake with anger. It was good that I could be angry but not blinded with my light, otherwise the whole room would be crashed.

"I was informed about everything." I confirmed. "I don't like that fairies are involved. If it's the Water Clan, then we could have a serious problem. They are…" I was searching for the right word to describe their dealings with fairies that they believed to be unfaithful to their ways. "… merciless." I looked up at Eric and I saw confidence in his eyes.

"We will deal with them."

"Of course we will," I said, annoyed. "They are in pieces after the last war. If they think that they can come into your area, hurt humans and jeopardize…"

"Lover," Eric put his hands on my shoulders and squeezed gently. "Calm down, your eyes are getting shiny."

I closed my eyes for a moment trying to gain more control. "I would not blast you," I assured him.

"I know."

"I shouldn't keep my anger inside me. It's unhealthy."

"I know."

I put my face into his chest, inhaling his scent. It was working. I was calming down. "I'm just worried that they started it because of me." I whispered weakly. I have been believing that to be true ever since Evan first told me all about lycan, fairies and brownie healers. Now, finally, I had someone I could share my guilt with.

"I don't think so, Sookie. It was a long term dealings, it'd started before you gained your fae spark."

I knew it was the logical explanation but something was telling me that I was one of links in this monstrous chain of events. I just didn't know where I was placed.

"You need charms," I whispered.

"We will soon have them."

I looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. Niall should have seen to it sooner."

"Nah." Eric didn't look worried. "If Nawoja (Nah-Voy-Yah) was delaying, even your grandfather's hands were tied."

"You sound like you know her…" I murmured, feeling a gentle sting of jealousy in my belly. I wondered if they were lovers.

"I have only met her once… It was a very unfortunate meeting."

I sat more comfortably, watching him carefully. Eric was watching a comforter with a suspicious fascination. He looked almost ashamed."Would you tell me?"

I hadn't been answered for a long minute and I was about to forgive him for being pricky when my Viking eventually sighed.

"To make a long story short - when me, Godric and my younger vampire sister were travelling across Europe, we ended up at Nawoja's lands. They have very strict rules there and are rather mistrustful against outsiders. The territories of vampires and humans aren't marked. We were sure that we were still on Germany's lands but…" He shrugged.

"So, you crossed their border without permission?" I précised.

"That would be forgiven, I think. But my sister, who was still a newborn back then, attacked a woman. She almost killed her. Before Godric and I were able to stop her, a female was almost dead and, unfortunately, she wasn't just an ordinary human woman."

"Who was she?"

"She belonged to the family that Nawoja had under protection. We messed up." Eric shrugged at this but I could see the anger in his gaze. "We could have, of course, tried to fight the vampires that appeared almost instantly to imprison us but we would have ended up dead. There were just too many of them and some were even older that Godric. So we decided to try to negotiate. Godric hoped that Nawoja would understand that it was a newborn attack and would be merciful."

"Was she?" I asked but I already knew the answer. If she would have been merciful, Eric wouldn't have been so worried when he mentioned the queen. I was curious to know if Eric's sister had been killed.

"At the end, yes, she was. We all survived but she wanted blood and blood she got. Godric offered to take all the blame and punishment on himself but his offer was declined. Mine wasn't."

I raised my eyebrows. "You were punished? But you did nothing!" This sense of injustice angered me.

"Nora was mine and Godric's responsibility. We hadn't stopped her." Eric shrugged once again like it was no big deal.

"What did she do to you?" I was getting very anxious to find the answer.

"To be exact, she didn't even smack me, her lackeys did. They skinned me."

I needed a moment to get a grip after what Eric had just told me. "Skinned you?" I repeated, feeling all of the blood flowing from my face. "Skinned you?!"

"Yes." Eric even smiled. "I was tortured many, many times but that was the worst. However, I have to admit that their hospitality got the better of me. I was well fed afterwards and even my injures were properly treated."

I knew I would have to visit that uptight bitch and I knew I would have to fight the urge not to blast her right away. I couldn't imagine that something like that had been done to my Eric. Who the Hell would do a thing like that?

"Sookie…" I turned to my vampire when I heard a warning in his voice. "You cannot blame her for that. She did what had to be done; I would have acted in such a manner as well had I been in her place."

"Still," I tried to argue but Eric kissed me and I forgot for a moment why I was so angry.

"She's on our side. Remember to be nice to her. Nawoja is clearly in a good relationship with your grandfather. It would be foolish to ruin it because of something that happened centuries ago."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "I will have to stop myself from saying something to her that is… unladylike." We sat in silence for a moment and eventually I took a deep breath. "I am travelling there tomorrow." I said hurriedly, watching Eric's face for a sign of… displeasure?

That made Eric frown. "Very fast…"

"As you said – she has stopped delaying. It's our opportunity. While I was driving to hospital, I got a 'To Do List' from Niall." I moved next to Eric and looked up at the ceiling. "First, I want to eat breakfast with my Gran, next I will go to see if there is anything left of Liam Flood's brain and in the afternoon I am going for a plane ride. I am so embarrassed. Niall has a jet…" I whispered, waiting for Eric to be as surprised as I had been when I had first found out. Unfortunately, he only raised his eyebrow and said "And?"

"Aren't you surprised?"

"By what? A jet?" asked my vampire and corner of his mouth twitched. He was having fun with me.

"Duh, a private one!" I was so excited when I had first learned that Niall had a plane and now that he knew, my Eric was so indifferent.

"Sookie, even I have one." My vampire embraced me and kissed my forehead. "I'm pretty sure that the King of Fairies has a few."

I felt hot blood flowing into my cheeks. Suddenly I felt silly. Fairies could call me a princess but I was still a small town girl that was crazy excited with the concept of having her own plane. Suddenly I realized just how wide is the chasm between us. He is a thousand years old vampire and I was still a 25 years old waitress deep down- with a royal title.

"I can feel that you are embarrassed, lover." Eric reached for my face and I raised my chin to look into his eyes. "I was worried that the fairies had spoiled you but you are still innocent, modest and polite. You are still my Sookie and there is nothing embarrassing in being excited by anything that is new for you. I would love to still have this… inexperience inside me. Thanks to you I can once again feel it."

I sighed and kissed him gently. "I'm worried, Eric. Niall is expecting things from me. He is building a residential complex…" I moaned and buried my face in his chest. "Fairy Friendly! And he wants me to oversee this… Do I look like Bob the Builder to you?!" I exclaimed.

Eric chuckled gently and patted my head. "I can see you as a bitchy boss, lover." I raised my gaze and glared at him. "I said rustic, not rusted!" he said suddenly with a phony Southern drawl and a suspiciously high voice. I gasped. I was outraged.

"Are you mocking me?!" I punched him in the arm but he was laughing so loud that he probably hadn't noticed.

Afterwards, I smiled at him. Eric really knew how to make me feel better. I put both of my hands on his chest, focusing on how I felt about Eric.

I trusted him, I felt safe while he was next to me, I desired him and I liked him.

My hands started to glow softly and he groaned when all my emotions were transferred to him. Before I finished, I was on my back and Eric was again inside me, all traces of his amusement gone.

He slid his fingers through my hair and raised my head to his neck.

"Bite. Drink." Eric ordered simply and I did what he had asked of me. I really didn't know how to deny him anything.

* * *

We parted half an hour before sunrise. Preston was waiting for me in my car and he was waiting extremely patiently when you considered how hard it was for me to part with my vampire. We were very close to dry humping each other on the hood of my car when my guard finally lost his tolerance and cleared his throat loudly.

Eric glared at him and said something in Swedish which caused Preston to smirk a little and shrug. It almost looked like they were fond of each other. It was very nice that Preston didn't comment on my choice of clothing which was a hotel bathrobe. Perfect guard.

My Gran started to cry and she almost hugged me to death when I woke her up, holding her breakfast tray. She wanted to know everything and just like with Eric, I only told her the most important things. No one had to know the details, it's the effect that was important.

It was around ten AM when me and Preston left for the warehouse where Liam Flood was being held. The fairy assured me that we were having Jackson Herveaux blessing to question young Flood and that packmaster's son, Alcide, will be there to let us in. It was fine by me as long as he was not going to stay in the same room during the reading. My telepathy was still a secret.

The ride ended when we stopped in front of the abandoned warehouse somewhere down by the docks. Before we got out of the car, Preston handed me a pair of leather gloves. It was clear that some anti-fairies' measures were put in place here.

Two grim-looking weres instantly came over to us and I heard from their thoughts that despite the fact that Liam Flood is a worm, they were unhappy that their brother was being treated in this manner.

I gave them the most endearing smile I could muster up. "Good morning, gentlemen." I greeted them, outstretching my hand to them. It was a small gesture of trust and respect that surprised them a little. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

The werewolf with a beard was the first one to lower his guard and greet me back. "Danny, ma'am. This here," he pointed at his colleague who stubbornly kept his fists in his pockets. "is Simon."

"Pleased to meet you. Sadly, circumstances are very unfortunate…" I stayed quieted for a moment and Danny shrugged. Clearly, I hadn't met the most polite or communicative weres on the Earth. "I was informed that Alcide Herveaux, the packmaster's son, would be waiting for me."

"Yeah, he's inside, ma'am." Danny tilted his head in the direction of the door and I smiled broadly.

"Thank you."

Preston was following me like a silent shadow and he opened the door for me. I was very grateful when he did it. They were covered with a new layer of pure iron. It would not stop a fairy to emerge inside but it was good protection from a teleportation.

I was able to localize Alcide's mind as well as the two fairy guards standing at the entrance to the next room. Seeing me, they both bowed deeply and I acknowledged them with a nod. One of the lessons I was taught by Evan was that fairies need to have someone to rule them. I was arguing with him but after some time when I saw how… excited and proud were fairies when they could say that they had a princess, I dropped my stubborn act. It was like with the Great Britain citizens. Even in this age of democracy, they have seen something interesting in having a queen, even if it was only for show.

So I stopped fighting with them after a few weeks. When I asked to be called Sookie and not the princess, there was something sad in the fairies' eyes. It was pointless and almost cruel on my part to take away from them a reason to be proud.

Alcide was the first to walk closer with his hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you." he said and presented a blindingly white set of teeth. "Alcide."

"The pleasure is all mine," I assured him, returning his greetings with a big smile of my own. He seemed nice and there was nothing vile in his thoughts.

He rocked back on his heels for a moment, glimpsing in the direction of the fairies. They were watching him like they were dreaming of slaying him.

"Should I bow?" he mumbled and I realized that he was slightly scared. Even if he and his father had been informed of the existence of fae kind, this poor werewolf was outside of his comfort zone.

"No," I told him simply. "Call me Sookie and please, just act naturally."

"Okay." Alcide cleared his throat and pointed at the next set of doors. "He's there. We kinda… clean him to not…"

I raised my eyebrows patiently waiting for him to finish a sentence. He was far too nervous. I checked his mind once more and I almost rolled my eyes. His attention was focused too much on my chest and the fact that 'my eyes were hypnotizing him'.

"I appreciate it." I interrupted and nodded to Preston who went to open the door for me. "It will be better if I question him alone."

Alcide gulped. "About that… Father forbids me to leave Liam alone, without at least one were in…"

"Mr. Herveaux," I said sharply and his eyes opened wider. I allowed shreds of my light to surround my body. I was probably looking quite intimidating with the bursts of pure energy erupting from my skin. Alongside of me, with my light, the guards started to shine as well. "That part is not negotiable. We all want to extract some information from Flood and I will not be able to do it with you or anyone else in the room."

"The deal was…"

"That wasn't a deal. It was your father's order, the one that wasn't discussed with me or my King. But fine…" I raised my hands. "Gadael i fynd." I ordered my people and they instantly left their stations. Alcide turned around with a shocked expression.

"What are you doing?" he asked on the verge of panic.

"I asked them to leave. If you don't want the help of my people, I will not force you. Just keep in mind that when others like us will try to recapture Liam from this warehouse, your only protection will be a layer of iron you put on the doors. It will stop no one." I didn't wait for his answer, just walked away.

The werewolf fisted his hands and I heard a soft crack. "Wait…" I heard when we were in the middle of the room. I stopped, not turning back to him. "If my father asks, I will tell him we were there together. Just don't hurt him…"

I glanced at Preston who shrugged his shoulders. Damn, my poker face was getting better and better.

I waved my hand and the guard walked back to their places. Alcide looked like he no longer liked me. That was a shame. "Sorry if I was harsh," I told him quietly leaning closer to his ear. "But it's important for all of us. this is not the time for your father's pride."

We were looking in each other's eyes for a moment and eventually Alcide nodded. I have to remember him. He was reasonable and reasonable was good.

Liam Flood looked like a shadow of the man that I had seen at the barbecue three weeks ago. If they were feeding him, they had to do it symbolically or he just didn't want to eat. There was nothing but skin and bones to create his body but it wasn't his unhealthy form or the cuts visible on his body that were showing his true condition.

I have never seen eyes so shallow and empty. The boy was lying on the bed with arms and legs bound to the frame. His head was hitting a pillow rhythmically.

I sat next to Liam and watched him for a moment. Emptiness. There was nothing coming from his mind. I have never met a person that would not think at all.

I braced myself and put my hand on his forehead. I was instantly surrounded by darkness and void. I focused on the places in his brain that weren't damaged but I couldn't find more. After a few minutes I balled my fist and hit the mattress with frustration. The movement made him lose his rhythm and for a moment Liam stopped hitting a pillow. I watched like he's taking action again after a second.

It wasn't just a mechanism, it was a deliberate activity, I realized. It was for me like a juicy bone for a dog. I once more tried to search his brain, now focusing on the more primitive places.

When the first image assaulted my mind, I gasped.

I could feel Liam's fear being backed to the wall, dagger on his neck and female fae smiling cruelly. Next, I saw a laboratory he always dreamed about. He was proud that he was chosen to strengthen werewolves. A small man was speaking to Liam but it was like someone had muted a video. I saw a movement but I heard nothing.

Next, I felt a wave of disgust. Disgust because of what had been done and repulsion that Liam had agreed to do this.

The last thing I saw was a cold object being shoved down his throat by a male fae who looked like the female I had seen earlier. And then there was nothing but acceptance and almost robotic obedience.

I felt a jerk on my arm and my hands lit up. I calmed myself when I saw that it was Preston who was touching me. I took a few calming breaths and forced my light back.

"My lady, are you well?" he asked but his voice was strangely fuzzy. I looked around the room and saw fairies and Alcide watching me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I assured him. I was slightly annoyed and I frowned when I tasted something salty in my mouth. I reached to my face and cursed. There was a small trickle of blood flowing from my nose. Preston handed me a handkerchief without a word. "I didn't find anything new." I admitted with a sense of defeat.

"At least you tried," said Alcide and I should probably have thanked him but I wasn't in the mood.

I had a clear picture of a brownie that had dragged Liam into this though. I needed someone to draw him out.

"We have to leave. Thanks for your help." I said and I nodded to Alcide who was still watching me worriedly. He walked closer to me and I could hear from his head that I looked like shit.

"Will you be fine? Maybe we should…"

"Step back!" said Preston sharply when Alcide's hand reached out to me.

I have never heard my guard sounding that venomously before this moment. The werewolf glared at him but his hand dropped without any further argument.

When we left the warehouse and drove outside the docks, I asked Preston to stop the car. He did as I asked without asking why and he didn't move while I was emptying my stomach at the side of the road.

We sat in silence for a moment and finally he broke it. "Are we still flying?"

"Of course," I told him simply. "Godric and Eric both need charms. First though, I need someone who knows how to draw."

Preston raised his eyebrow. "I have a gift in mind," I continued. "Custom made, just for Nawoja." I murmured. "I saw the brownie that she is searching for so desperately."

My guard only sighed. "You have to be careful, my lady. Don't taunt her without a reason," he warned me softly.

"Niall told me she likes plays. By the way, she skinned Eric alive."

Preston sighed again. "Maybe, I will find someone to frame a picture."

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? There will be more details about Sookie's training when Evan will pop in for a visit. I promise you – it will be some real stuff :)

Next chapter "With the Visit" will contain some Nawoja's POV.

 **Till next time and please, leave a review.**


	4. With a Visit

AN: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. Big thanks to my beta (and huge Chuck Norris' fan) **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **With a Visit**

 **SPOV**

The trip was surprisingly pleasant and comfortable despite its length. Undoubtedly, travelling in a private luxury jet was doing its magic on me. A plain sedan picked us up at the airport and drove to the old city where we were invited into an apartment house. It was really beautiful with its high ceilings and rich wallpapers but somehow I was disappointed. In my head I pictured Nawoja as a grim evil bitch living in a castle on the edge of a cliff. Bright colors and such a relatively modest place wasn't fitting well in my imagination. The pictures of her, that were shown to me by Preston, were equally disappointing. The queen was petite, dark blonde and looked rather young. I would say that she no older than her early twenties. In addition, she was smiling every time her picture was taken. She simply didn't fit my expected Cruella de Vil figure. It was ridiculous, I know, but deep inside I have already decided that I will not like her. She had skinned Eric alive after all.

I have received three texts from my vampire so far. Each one was sweet and full of sexual innuendoes. Once more I cursed Niall and his idea of me being the one to collect the charms. I would much rather have stayed with Eric and my Gran than travel across the world.

At the airport in Warsaw, we were greeted by a beaming demon girl whose mind was silent and smile forced. She has been accompanying us since then. One look at her face told me that she was terrified and my intuition was whispering that it wasn't me she found scary. The hour that remained to the sunset I spent with a demon, whose name was Anna, and with Preston, drinking tea and eating cookies. Not terrifying and ominous at all.

My cup stopped halfway to my lips when I sensed a vampire's mind approaching us. I could tell by the size of the void that it's someone old and I gulped unintentionally at the idea of already meeting Nawoja. I haven't put myself into bitch mode yet.

When the vampire appeared in the doorway, I almost dropped my teacup. Damn, he was moving fast. And damn, he was one handsome devil. He was standing two feet from me, his dark green eyes watching me intensely. This vampire looked… distinguished. It was by far the best word I could find to describe him. He could be in his mid thirties yet when he turned around, he fitted in perfectly with the antique décor of the room in that sharp grey suit he was wearing. When I stared at his face, I realized that there were deep wrinkles in the corners of his eyes that told me he likes to laugh. Or at least, he did it a lot when he was still in human form.

"I apologize if I…" The vampire snapped his fingers and frowned. It looked like he was searching for the right word and I felt a small smile appearing on my face. Somehow, his confusion put me more at ease.

"… startled me?" I suggested and he smiled at me broadly.

"Yes. A bad habit of mine, I'm afraid. Princess…" He bowed, taking my hand and raising it to his lips. I hurriedly stood up, causing some disturbance. For a second he looked bemused by my abrupt movement but he collected himself very fast. I, on the other hand, was cursing my lack of grace. "I am honored to meet you." I felt a blush creeping across my cheeks when he kissed me gently on my palm, his eyes not leaving my eyes for a moment. I was not used to dealing with stuff like this - Eric was literally the only male who has ever tried to charm me. "My name is Świegniew but for the sake of easier communication… "There was his smile again. "… please call me Slavi. Everybody does."

I was grateful that he had some kind of pet name that was possible for me to pronounce. I had heard about him from Preston. He was the oldest child of Nawoja. There was more gossip about the two of them than their supernatural community could handle. Some people claimed that Nawoja turned him just few years after being turned herself because Slavi was her lover during her human days. Some claimed that he was not her child but her blood brother. Others claimed that he is much younger than Nawoja and that all of the other stories were just rumors to give Slavi a higher rank in the vampire world. No matter how old he was, no matter why Nawoja turned him, he was her favorite and her most trusted servant. It was a good sign that it was him the Queen had sent to me.

I needed a second to clear my throat when he gently massaged my hand which he was still holding. "Sook… I mean Susannah Brigant."I caught myself at the last second. Clearly, according to Preston, my everyday name, Sookie, in Polish sounded like some kind of a curse***. Nonetheless, it could have caused laughter and as a princess, I did not want to be laughed at. "You probably knew it though."

"Of course." Was his smooth answer.

"I am actually curious, does your name mean something? I mean, your full name."

I had a chance to maintain some small talk and I decided to jump into the opportunity. Names were a rather safe topic after all.

"Actually it has many forms, it was evolving during the centuries but as to putting it into English… It would sound something like the All-Rage." Suddenly names didn't seem like such a safe topic anymore. " Almost like some Jedi," he added with a wink a moment later.

I smiled politely and thanked him when he helped me to sit back down."I need to apologize that my Queen isn't present yet. Her negotiations with King Helvik are being prolonging longer than we suspected."

I felt some annoyance in my belly. It was demanded that I travel across the whole freaking world and yet, she couldn't find some time for me. I swallowed my outrage though and smiled again. "Maybe there's a chance to skip a meeting with the Queen?" I suggested bitterly and Slavi raised eyebrows at my badly hidden sassy tone.

"Maybe. Although she is very eager to meet you, Princess. She would be… upset, if such an opportunity would be denied her."

Something in his tone told me that 'upset' is not an adequate description as to what she would be. One glance at Anna and the panic that showed on her face told me that 'furious' or 'murderous' would be a more fitting word.

"Well, then…" I offered with a soft smile. "… I hope someone will keep me company during the wait." In my mind I apologized to Eric for my innocent flirt with this vampire.

Slavi laughed and to my utter shock he leaned closer and kissed my cheeks. To be precise, he kissed me three times. So very European. "I will be honored to keep you company, Your Grace." He offered me his outstretched hand and I hesitated for just a second before I accepted it.

I glanced at Preston who nodded to me almost unnoticeably. I decided to at least trust him and I walked outside with Slavi. "Tell me Princess, what is your opinion of this modern art?" he began a few minutes later escorting me to the big room on second floor. We were in the gallery and there in fact, were hanging some modern pieces of art on the walls. Inwardly I groaned – I hated modern art. I had no idea about abstractionism and all of this kind of stuff. I will just make a fool of myself…

"Well, depends on what are you asking." I answered, trying to sound at least a little sophisticated.

"Pardon me if I sound like a simpleton… but I personally find it primitive. It looks like a hundreds of years of painting evolution gone to Hell. We are getting back to the level of drawings on cave walls of prehistorical times." He sounded absolutely outraged and the way he was looking at the picture of colorful straps was telling me he deeply hated it. I stifled a giggle but I had to made some sound because he looked at me with question.

"God, I hate it too…" I admitted and we both burst out laughing.

"Then, let's skip it, shall we?" He offered me his hand again and led me to a different part of the building. "There is a small orangery in the back. We will have to pass by some offices but it's worth a longer tour. My _Callistemon citrinus_ has just bloomed and I am very curious of your opinion."

My conversation with Slavi was going quite smoothly. As I suspected before, he really was a fan of a good laugh and this smile never left his face. We were just passing the open door to one of the rooms when I stopped dead in my tracks. For a second I thought I saw that there was someone very familiar here but that couldn't be. There was no way in Hell…

I frowned and boldly put my head into the room. Slavi allowed me and I swore I even heard him snort. A redheaded vampire raised his head from a bag of blood he was drinking. The second our eyes crossed, he was up and running towards me. Before I got a chance to blast him with my light though, Slavi was next to him holding the young vampire by his neck.

" _Miałaś go nie spuszczać z oczu!_ " growled Slavi at the vampires who appeared next to him. This girl took a step back when the vampire who had been so carefree and all smiles few minutes ago, was now one of the most terrifying persons I've ever met. The All-Rage my ass…

She mumbled something that was surely an apology and yanked the vampire back into the chair. He was still watching me like I was a blood fountain.

Slavi collected himself very fast and was again smiling at me. "Newborns, they are all so impulsive. I am truly sorry."

I only nodded. I knew that this particular vampire was a newborn. After all I had only seen him few months ago at some red carpet event.

"What's Chuck Norris doing here?" I asked, utterly dumbfounded. I looked at the young vampire again. Yep, definitely Chuck Norris. Or some kind of clone of his.

"That's an equally funny and tragic story actually. I think we should continue this outside though. Your scent is driving him crazy."

I only nodded, still watching one of Gran's favorite actors sitting there with his fangs down. What the Hell?

"Be careful, Aga," said Slavi to the vampiress. "He stands faster than you can run."

I felt my mouth hang open at Slavi's joke. Really? "Don't worry. I know that under his beard there is no chin, just an additional fist." The vampiress named Aga answered smoothly and Chuck Norris growled at both of them.

"Oh come on! Cheer up!" exclaimed my escort but this actor wasn't very amused by their banter.

I waved shyly at him when Slavi dragged me outside but Chuck Norris didn't look at me. "I can't believe it…" I murmured when we were heading down the corridor. "How?"

"A vampire from Houston or Dallas turned him last month." Slavi told me and opened another door. "It's against the rules created by the Authority."

"What do you mean?"

"They forbid the turning of famous humans, even now, after the Great Reveal. Lucky for Chuck, my Queen is a huge fan of his."

"Really?" I felt myself cracking a smile. The vampire rolled his eyes.

"She was so very furious when that vampire turned Chuckula…"

"Pardon?"

Slavi laughed at my expression. "Oh, just his nickname. Count Chuckula is Aga's favorite nickname. I personally opted for Chuck the Biter." The vampire put his finger under my nose. "He bit me there when we were smuggling him."

I had to shake my head. They were smuggling Chuck Norris who was turned by some vampire because Nawoja is a fan. Then a different and much less amusing thought struck me. "Did he want to be turned?"

We walked in silence for a moment and eventually Slavi shook his head. "He wants to be back with his family…"

I stopped and turned to him. He was smiling a little but I saw some sadness showing in his eyes. "Would you allow him?"

"I don't know…"

"Why so?"

"My Queen wants him?" he shrugged.

"And she will keep him like some trained pet?" I allowed some accusation to sneak into my tone.

"If it's what she desires."

We were measuring each other for a long moment. I almost felt sick. Forgetting about the fact that he was a pretty famous actor, he was a man that was killed and turned against his will. Next, someone wanted to kill him again just because he was killed in the first place. Now, he is away from his family and being joked about by some vampires from the other side of the world.

"I think it's not fair," I said coldly and I was opening my mouth to tell Slavi more about what I thought about such politics when a different vampire appeared next to us. He bowed to me and whispered something to my guide.

"It looks like you will have a chance to discuss this matter with the Queen herself. She is waiting downstairs." All of the boldness I had felt a minute ago had vanished completely. I only nodded stiffly and allowed him to lead me to the stairs. "Princess…" I stopped, hearing Slavi's tone which was full of warning. "Mother is a good person. She has a soft heart but she can be very… hot headed at the same time. Please, try not to anger her. She will not allow anyone to disrespect her decisions."

I raised my eyebrows at his forewarning. "I will remember." I promised simply.

"Good." He smiled with relief. "Moreover, I think she will like you."

"Oh really?" I asked with a snort.

"Yes." Slavi opened the door for me and winked at me. "You both have a bitchy bone in your bodies."

I felt my mouth opening at his jab but he was already striding away, leaving nothing but a swish of air of himself.

"Enter!" I heard a sharp commanding voice from behind the door and I mused over my 'bitchy bone'. Surely I will need it!

* * *

AN:

*** 'Sookie' sounds in Polish like a translation of word "bit**es". When usied in a sentence it can cause some laugh or at least loud "WTF?".

 _Miałaś go nie spuszczać z oczu!_ \- I told you not to let him out of your sight!

I decided to split the visit in two shorter chapters, instead of one really long.

Till next time and please, leave a review!


	5. Unexpected Ally

AN: Thanks you for all alerts and reviews. Risky move on my part, but this chapter is entirely from Nawoja's POV.

Thanks for my beta, _keiman and kei_ for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Unexpected Ally**

NPOV

Babysitting some spoiled fairy princess wasn't the number one item on my list of shit I have to do. I told Niall that.

"Give me one good reason why I have to keep her here longer than I had planned?" I hissed sharply into the phone. How I hated phones and those other devices that were making interactions less personal.

"Nawoja dear, Sookie is in a very delicate position right now. Her light has to be stable and let's say… that some unexpected disturbances appeared over there." Niall's voice was smooth and an octave lower than usual. It almost made me soften but I stopped myself. I was no longer a newborn and the Fairy King was no longer an object of my crush. By the way, he was getting wrinkles all over his face. Only a matter of time before some grey hairs will appear.

"I have important shit to do."

"Oh come on… Four days more!" he pleaded with me. I glanced at Slavi who looked at me from above a Cosmo - his source of knowledge about women, and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I will give you two more days."

"My sweet Queen…"

"…or I will greet her this second and make sure she will fly back before dawn."

I waited patiently a few seconds for Niall to surrender. "You drive a hard bargain…" he murmured. "Let's be 'it'. Just stay tuned. My great granddaughter can be quite impulsive. Don't do any stupid things like offending her or that vampire of hers."

I felt my lips curl gently. "Vampire of hers? The noble fool?" I asked innocently. Slavi frowned, visibly deep in thoughts wondering of whom I am speaking. I raised one eyebrow at him and then his face lightened up when he remembered.

"The Knight in Shining Armor?" asked my child and I heard Niall snicker.

"I'll be in touch." He hung up on me and I threw the phone onto the couch.

"You should push him more to explain his reasons. Niall Brigant has no right to order you around," my child said forcefully. If there was one thing he could not stand, it was a lack of respect.

"He asked, my son. There must be a reason behind this."

We both stopped talking when I heard Anna above us leading our fairy guests inside.

"She brought only one guard…" whispered Slavi.

"A sign of good will, I believe…" I whispered back.

"I need you to call our spies in the States." I changed the topic and vamped over to my desk. "Do we have many vampires there?"

"Just a few around the monarchs and our Dieter in the Authority of course." Slavi was getting ready and currently he was looking through his suits collection.

"Do whatever you can to find out why Niall is trying to keep that young fae away." I ordered, opening my laptop. I needed a moment to remember the right combination of keys and I felt a small triumph when the screen came to life. I hated modern devices. I felt a gaze on me so I turned to my child only to catch him watching me with pity in his eyes.

"What?" I growled.

"So old and yet so helpless. Like a child in the fog…"

"Shut up, my dear boy."

"Be careful. If your secret leaves these walls, your enemies will throw cell phones and tablets at you during battles…"

I allowed him to his little joke. Payback was a bitch. "It's a damned good thing that I have all night to work on this machine then. You will go and take care of the princess in my name."

I could sense annoyance in our bond but my child stood up without a word of complaint. "Let me guess – be nice to her?" he teased me, buttoning up his shirt and putting on a tie.

"Just be yourself." I smiled back.

"She will not want to go away then…" he winked.

"Get away you clown…" I smiled at him. I could not believe that we have been staying together for almost three thousand years. Slavi has never failed me so far.

When he left I called Mr. Twardowski and rescheduled our meeting for the next night. The Demon lawyer wasn't very happy and I was as sure as Hell that he will be forced to reschedule a few visits himself but being in my position and having a certain reputation has given me a great advantage. He simply wasn't bold enough to deny me.

My next phone call was far more complicated. Islen was very reluctant to meet with a Brigant Princess in the first place. The Water Fae was here on my lands because he was looking for asylum for himself and his family. I had promised him a sanctuary and now I was forced to bend my word a little.

When he answered I could almost hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Queen?"

"Hello there, my friend. How are you and your family?" I asked politely, smiling a little. He cleared his throat.

"I am well. Basia is a little sick..." he murmured and I sat up straighter and felt my body tensing up. The next second my second child was next to me with his sword held firmly in his hand. I rolled my eyes and waved Bifurr away. I turned him a little over a thousand years ago when his small forces had attacked our shore. He was a wonderful fighter, very fast for a human and very brave. Bifurr had been able to kill a werewolf before I had arrived there and rip a liver from his body. I was slightly afraid of how he would react after waking up as one of the undead but the pragmatic Norse warrior handled it like a champ. He was as happy as a young kid when he learnt that his main source of food would be humans. As he said to me that day : "There are plenty of humans. Always more of them than good land. We will never starve."

After spending so many centuries watching how our world is growing and growing, I could see some prophecy in his statement.

"I will send a healer over there. She is half dead and I heard that she can perform miracles." I offered but Islen laughed at me.

"Nawoja, she is pregnant. My wife claims that I am overprotective but you are definitely out of your mind. We are fine… Just make sure that those Brigants won't cause us any trouble…"

"I will. I promise." I assured him and after I had scheduled the Princess's arrival and said goodbye I had hung up the phone.

The time flew along very fast and before I knew it, it was an hour before dusk. It was almost time to speak with the Princess. I waited in the office upstairs while Slavi escorted her downstairs to meet me.

She was quite a disappointment. I was waiting for a striking beauty but Susannah Stackhouse, even though she was a pretty little thing, wasn't going to win any beauty contests. Maybe it was a good sign though. Maybe she was not completely dumb?

"Princess Brigant, I am honored to host you in my house." I bowed to her gently and was rewarded in kind.

"Your Majesty, thank you for finding the time to meet with me." The girl had a gentle accent typical of the residents of the Southern parts of the United States. As I had heard, she had not been raised with fairies but with a human family. Susannah's eyes, very surprisingly, were cold even though her lips were formed into a smile. She could be an interesting little cookie.

"Pleasantries and small talk are needed in diplomacy but I believe we have some business to discuss." I said somewhat sharply and her eyes flashed with anger. "Sit down and tell me your request, Princess."

She sat down stiffly and smoothed her dark simple dress. "I was left with the impression that you discussed everything with my great grandfather. My family is interested in purchasing two protecting charms for the vampires allied with us. I would like you to put me in contact with a fae who can carry out that request."

I was pleasantly surprised. The Brigant girl was cutting right to the chase without any false intentions. Something was telling me that she is not my biggest fan and I was wondering why. And then I remembered – Erik the Norseman. The Princess was in some kind of relationship with him and surely, he had shared with her his unfortunate meeting with my guards.

"I will inform you about Islen's location the second we have signed a proper contract. My guards will escort you to his house and make sure that you leave my lands unharmed."

"Time is of the essence for me, Your Majesty…"

"I am strict with everyone obeying my laws. Your lover surely informed you about this little quirk of mine. I will not bend to your pleas." I leaned back more comfortably in my chair watched her reaction. I could sense that the air is charged with her energy. "Or your threats. First, contract, next meeting and then, and only then, when you persuade Islen to risk his life, the life of his wife and that of their unborn child, will you get your charms."

"As you said a moment ago, business is no place for pleasantries so I guess it is fair to say that I am dreaming of blasting your ass…" the Princess admitted and she did so with such a sweet smile that I had to smirk. She had spirit.

"Fair enough. You will enjoy your stay here, I promise." I smiled broadly and winked at her. "You will not see very much of me."

"Yes, that will make my stay far more enjoyable."

We were sitting for a moment and looking at each other – Susannah watching me with disgust and I watching her with interest. This was the moment that Slavi chose to walk inside like a ghost and hand me a sheet of paper.

I apologized to the Princess but she only rolled her eyes at me. When I read the information, I felt a smile forming on my face.

 _Nora Gainesborough_ _has_ _handed in her resignation from_ _her_ _position_ _as_ _Chancellor._

Oh, this stupid Niall…

"Tell me," I said in chatty-like way. "Why are you so biased against me?" I needed to hear it from her. I waved Slavi out and he sent the Princess an assuring smile on his way out. For some reason I felt like I had to explain myself to Susannah - and warn her.

"You know that I am in a relationship with Eric Northman…" she hissed.

"So?"

"So?! You skinned him alive!" she said, clearly quite outraged.

"The phrase 'skinned alive' can hardly be applied to vampires but I do see your point. You do know that he took that punishment for his sister, don't you?"

"Yes…" she said slowly and something flashed in her eyes. Jealousy, maybe?

"Then you cannot blame me for what happened. Nora almost killed an innocent woman, a woman I had sworn to protect. Wouldn't you demand punishment for a vampire who had done such a thing?"

"Yes, but…"

I didn't allow her to finish. "Nora was a smug, spoiled and selfish little whore. If it had been her taking a the punishment, I would have held her for months and tortured her by myself. Only because I was impressed by your vampire's bravery did I go easy on him. Do you know that during the punishment your precious Viking was receiving, his maker was laying and experiencing the same pain because he found it honorable to not leave his child alone in the pain and close the bond?"

"Well I…"

"Meanwhile this little bitch was feeding and relaxing like nothing had ever even happened. She holds a great power over them…It's amazing how much Erik loves her. " I handed her a memo. The Princess took it and I saw a dangerous spark in her eyes. "Did your lover tell you that she is coming back into his life?"

I could have not accomplished more if I had slapped her. Disbelief and something akin to betrayal appeared on her face.

"And why are you showing me this?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I think that you have a good temperament for a fairy princess. We can find some common ground if you will stop treating me like an enemy. I am an ally." I pointed at the sheet of paper. "By showing you this I have gone against your grandpa and maybe…." I stayed silent for a moment. "I pushed you a little bit to start you pushing at me and… hurry up things a little bit." I gave her a knowing look and understanding sparkled in her eyes. "Keep that in mind in the future."

"I will…" she said and this time she was looking at me with the same interest that I had looked at her with a minute ago. "Actually, I have a small gift for you."

She stretched out her hands and a small box appeared there.

"I'm moved…" I told her sarcastically and reached for it. It contained a frame with a picture.

The second I saw who was in the photograph, I felt like my world was shuddering.

"What the fuck is this supposed to mean?!" I yelled at her and stood in front of the Princess with my fangs down. Slavi rushed to my side and was looking from me to her with a confused expression. To give the Brigant girl credit, she didn't even flinch but her palms shone with a soft blue light.

"I heard some rumors saying that you were looking for him," she said smugly. "He is somewhere close to me; of this I am sure."

My fists clenched the frame a little harder and the pieces of glass hurt my fingers. Slavi took a step toward me but I hissed at him and he immediately stepped back.

"And?"

"And I would appreciate it if you help me get charms as fast as fucking possible because when my people find this disgusting little brownie, there will be nothing of him left for you to… put to justice," she snapped and aside from the implied fact that she was blackmailing me, I was impressed. Who the fuck was I kidding? I would be doing the same thing in her place!

I took a calming breath and put the frame on the desk. The picture of Igor was now stained with my blood but there was an accurate metaphor in the whole situation.

"Sounds like a fair offer. Slavi!" My child stood up straight and nodded. "Call Mr. Twardowski. I hope he can come as fast as possible."

"Ale Król Wróżek… (But the King of Fairies…)" he started hesitantly but one firm look from me put him in his place.

"Poradzę sobie z nim. Przysłał mi tu niezłą zołzę, więc niech liczy się z porażką..(I'll deal with him. He sent me quite a ball-breaker so he has to reckon that he's going to fail.)" I said with a beaming smile but Susannah clearly knew that I had said something mean about her.

"So, do we have a deal?" she asked and smiled a little.

"That was a low blow from a foul and sneaky bitch. I love it." I added without any trace of grudge in my voice. Slavi visibly relaxed.

"I am not so bad," she added with a little smile. "You simply pushed me a little."

"Don't give it a mind! As we say in Poland: if you have a soft heart you need to have a hard ass." I outstretched a hand to her and she hesitantly hooked her arm in the crook of my elbow. "We should go and see Slavi's orangery. We still have some time."

"Can I count on some sharing?"

"If you mean sharing information about some snobbish Surrey count, then yes, my dear Princess."

"Please, call me Susannah."

"Only if you will call me Nawoja…"

* * *

AN: So, it's only fair to show you next time what's going on in Louisiana :)

Till next time!


	6. Third Wheel

AN: Thank you all for the wonderful support! Big thank to my beta, **keiman and kei** , for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Third Wheel**

 **EPOV**

My Maker's command was the only thing that was keeping me in this place. If Godric hadn't have ordered me not to interfere, I would have already gone medieval on Nora's ass.

"You had no right!" she yelled and I clenched the edge of my desk, causing it to crack. "You abandoned me and now you are ordering me around! I want you to release me, this instant!"

Shock ran through me and the wave of sadness followed right after. Those were Godric's emotions though, mine were solely murderous.

"Nora," started my Maker gently, putting his hands on her shoulders but he was rejected. My vampire sister hissed at him and pushed his hands away. Involuntarily, I stood up and bared my fangs. I have never threatened Godric with such disrespect.

"Master, please…" I asked him. Clearly, Nora needed to be taught a lesson and my Master was far too lenient. He hung his head sadly and nodded. Instantly, I felt the Maker's command leaving my body.

Nora shrieked when I collapsed on top of her and crushed her windpipe.

"You ungrateful bitch! Are you deaf? We are saving your life!"

"Eric…" whispered Godric but I snarled and pushed Nora firmly onto the carpet. She was struggling under me but she had no chance against my grip.

"Instead of accusing and offending our Master, you should be thanking him on your knees!"

My sister was always bold and a little disrespectful but now, she was just acting stupid. First, she came in crying and accusing Godric of destroying her life and career in the Authority. Now, she was demanding to be released, almost breaking our Maker's heart in the process. Has she always been so selfish and I was just too blind not to see it?

"If you stay in the Authority you will soon be killed." I told her, this time gently and sounding worried. She was watching me for a moment, truly surprised. When I allowed her to feel my emotions and she experienced how concerned I was, she nodded slowly and I loosened my grip.

Nora sat up slowly and focused her gaze on the floor. "Sorry," she mumbled but I growled at her and she jerked her head up, looking at Godric. "I'm sorry." she repeated, this time looking him in the eyes. He nodded and sat down next to her on the floor.

"It's fine, my daughter. I am the one to blame for calling you to my side after all these years."

I bit down on my lips not to bark at Godric. He didn't have to explain himself to Nora.

"Why is my life in danger?" she asked but Godric only shook his head.

"You cannot know."

"But I have a right to…"

"Nora," I hissed and she glared at me. She needed to be put in her place again. We were watching each other for a moment and I felt the rising lust in my vampire sibling. We could fight like wild cats and fuck with just as much fervor.

Surprisingly, I have felt no desire to fuck Nora right now. It would have been shameful if I had broken my word that I had given to Sookie but, next to this, I simply haven't felt any lust toward my sister anymore. She was dear to me and I was concerned of her wellbeing but my desire was no longer directed at her. It was solely for my Sookie.

"At least allow me to stay with Eric," she pleaded with Godric, using the tone that was so manipulative that I felt my mouth hanging open. I was shocked to recognize the ill intention and again I asked myself if Nora had always been like that.

I looked at Godric worriedly. Nora was always very self-centered and I had Sookie in my life now. My Fairy princess could react very badly at Nora's presence. Yes, her reaction could be truly explosive if she so much as suspected that there was something romantic between me and my vampire sister…

I could sense a surrender coming from Godric though. He felt that he owes Nora something in exchange for calling her and forcing her to leave her luxurious life.

"If Eric has nothing against…" he said weakly and meanwhile I was screaming in my head that I have a very big fucking argument against this whole idea. We could not tell Nora that a FAIRY princess was my companion, we couldn't even tell her about my Fairy's existence. Instead of denying it, I put on a troubled smile and nodded.

"I would like you to explain the situation to Nora, Master. I will wait outside." I told them and Godric sent me some calm through our bond. If he has decided to cause all this trouble, he can feed Nora with some convenient bullshit; I was not planning to stay here a minute longer.

Fangtasia has been empty. I ordered Pam to throw out all the vermin when Godric had called me to inform us that he will be coming here with Nora. My child was as shocked as I was and she had no desire to meet my vampire sister. I could sense some jealousy coming from Pam when I told her about my sister in the first place. Having all those jealous women around just couldn't be healthy.

I walked straight to my ridiculous throne but my seat was taken - Niall Brigant was sitting there like he owned the place.

"I can smell some trouble in paradise..." he murmured and tapped on an additional chair with the point of his cane. I sighed and walked over to him, sitting on his left.

I decided not to comment on that, this old fucker already knew what was going on.

"I have contacted Nawoja to keep Sookie away for a few days. Use this time to show your sister her place."

I pinched the base of my nose when I heard his commanding tone. "She is my blood sister, not some servant." I reminded him but I knew he was right.

"Oh, forgive me…" Nail said with venom. "I will call her a 'light target' in my head now. Sookie will be furious when she learns that the vampire meaning of the word 'sister', can be translated as a 'fuck buddy'."

I growled at him but he punched my knee with his cane. "Stop growling, we don't have time! Knowing Nawoja, she is already escorting Sookie to the plane. Our beautiful Queen will surely find some way to cause us some trouble…"

"Wonderful," I murmured. "So you are telling me that I am fucked." I closed my eyes, wondering why the Hell I'm so worried? I was not about to cheat on Sookie. Then, why did I have a sinking feeling that there is an upcoming disaster waiting for me?

"To some extent. I have a feeling that you will not cheat on Sookie." I looked at him, surprised by feeling like he'd heard my thoughts. "You better not if you want to remain with your fangs and Eric Junior intact… Make sure that Nora is very nice to Sookie." He chuckled to himself suddenly. "You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out that Nora will be jealous of Sookie. And Sookie of Nora. To put it simply…" Niall stood up and winked at me. "… I don't envy you right now, boy." He only laughed louder at my pissed expression and teleported out.

"Who were you talking with?" asked Nora, walking in with Godric right on her heels.

"With no one."

"I could swear…"

"Eric," interrupted Godric. "I explained to Nora that some vampires are working on destroying Authority and that we support them to some extent. Also, I mentioned this lovely human girl that you are attached to." My Maker was bombarding our bond with calm and pleading but I found it hard not to drop my fangs at him.

"Sookie." I told them coldly. "Her name is Sookie."

"I cannot believe it!" Nora giggled, shaking her head. "You would have never attached yourself to a mere human! Oh, wait…" She walked closer, sneaking an arm around my neck. For some reason, it made me tense. "Is she any good in bed? Are you sharing her?"

"Nora…" I said quietly, shaking with a silent fury. "I think your staying here is a bad idea." I pushed her hand away and she stumbled a little. My sister was watching me in pure shock. "If you won't show my companion at least a minimum level of respect, I will have to banish you from my area." I could not put it more simply than that and it was obvious that the message had hit home.

"Well, sorry…" she mumbled, walking down from the dais. "You don't have to be so touchy." Nora turned to me one last time and something akin to fear sparkled in her eyes. I could not read her expression precisely though. "I will be waiting in your house." she added lightly, not hiding a sexual innuendo from her tone. Nora clearly still believed that the fact that I have a companion doesn't mean that we won't have sex. She will be very unpleasantly surprised then, if that is the case.

When I was sure that she was far away, I kicked a chair I had been taking across the room a few minutes ago. Godric just waited patiently for my angry tantrum to end. I wanted to crash everything I had at hand but the fact that my business would suffer because of my fury stopped me.

"Why, why did you bring her here?" I asked my Maker, not hiding the disappointment from my voice. He walked to the nearest table and sat down on the chair heavily.

"You two were always close, closer than me and Nora would ever be. She needs you, Eric; I ruined her life."

I wanted to laugh at his explanation. "You are saving her life, Godric. Did you even consider what that means for me?"

"Eric…"

"You know how Nora is, and you surely know how impulsive Sookie can be with her frigging light." He only stayed quiet so I turned my back to him, not wanting to say things I would regret later. "Master…" I told him gently. "If you allow me, I will go home. I think I should call Sookie and inform her about the situation."

I didn't wait for his answer and left my bar. Flight in chilly night air was refreshing and helped me to clear my head. Surely, Sookie is reasonable. She will understand the depth of my relationship with Nora but she will no doubt understand that what we've got means a lot to me.

I could not reach Sookie for the next two days. Her phone was answered once by some Fae, one of her guards and I was informed that the Royal Princess is occupied with important matters. It was all I had heard before he hung up on me. Well, whoever this Fae was, he was surely no Preston.

When I was getting ready to go to Fangtasia two nights later, Sookie was still out of reach and I was getting worried. The distance made our tie very weak… What if she was in trouble? What if that bitch Nawoja did something to her? She was unpredictable…

I was thrilled when, a few hours later I could sense Sookie coming back to me. I was impressed that she needed only two days to solve the matter and I was equally excited and worried at the upcoming meeting. I wanted nothing more than to take her home and have passionate primal sex with her, but I knew I had to warn her that Nora is in my area.

So, I was waiting impatiently for her arrival. It was almost 3 AM when I felt her in Shreveport and moving closer to my bar.

Her arrival was quite a surprise and I was tingling with excitement that she had decided to come to see me first before doing anything else. She was already outside the bar, running the distance between my place and the airport in less than a few short seconds. She was no doubt teleporting.

I sat nonchalantly in my chair, trying to look welcoming. I had no doubt that she would jump me. Sookie had to have missed me as much as I had missed her.

Imagine my surprise when, instead of being welcomed with kisses and hugs, Sookie ran into my office with the scariest expression on her face that I have ever seen. The fury I sensed from her made my fangs run down and I was instantly standing up.

"Where is she?!" demanded Sookie and I groaned. Fucking Nawoja!

"Sookie…"

"Weren't you going to tell me that your sister is in Shreveport?!"

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you?"

"I was trying."

With every question, I was getting more and more angry. What the fuck was her problem? Did she had so little faith in me? Did she believe that the second she leaves that I will fuck Nora?

"Why didn't you tell me before I left?"

"Because I didn't know about her arrival, woman!" I was on my feet and growling softly at my Lover. Fuck all of this; she pissed me off. "Do you have so little faith in me?" I vocalized my earlier question. "What were you expecting when you came in? To see my dick deep inside of her?"

Sookie gasped at my vulgar words but something akin to shame appeared on her face. She was not trying to fry me and I was taking that as a good sign. We were standing in the strained silence for a moment and eventually Sookie hung down her head.

"Sorry…" she whispered. "I think I am scared."

I forced my fangs to retract and I came to her and embraced her. I could not stand to see a sad Sookie. "Lover, you can trust me." I reassured her gently.

"You allowed Nawoja to skin you alive. For Nora…" When Sookie raised her gaze to me, I saw she that she was on the verge of tears. "How much do you have to love someone to do this?"

A strange, almost suffocating feeling started to push on my chest. Did I love Nora? She was my blood, I did love her, just like I loved Godric and Pam…

According to Sookie, such a gesture was proof of love and the biggest question was – why did I feel that would be such a punishment for my little Fairy?

And in Odin's name… Could that strange feeling I was experiencing in Sookie's presence be love?

She was watching me with those sad eyes and I was hating myself because I was the reason for her insecurity. These last few weeks had left me without an appetite and with a painful feeling in my chest.

I spend a thousand years with Godric, almost four hundred with Nora, and over a hundred with Pam. Could I love a creature that I have known for such a short period of time?

"I would do the same for you." I heard myself say and I truly meant it. My Lover's eyes became almost completely round when she heard it and I knew that she understood. I was not ready to say it out loud and by using beautiful words. But she knew and that was all that truly mattered.

Before I was able to understand what was going on, I was being pushed onto my desk and Sookie was clinging to me with all the strength she had.

I felt wonder, surprise, happiness and anger. All of that from having a small woman in my arms.

"I would do the same," she breathed in my mouth and I decided that was enough romantic confessions for one night. It was time to move on to business.

 **GPOV**

I felt horrible for what I had done and Niall was taking advantage of it.

"You have to explain to Sookie that it was all your idea. She and Eric are lovely."

I only glared at the old asshole who had the nerve to scold me like that. "I know." I told him for the tenth time, annoyingly.

"If they are arguing…"

"Yes, it's my fault, I know…" I hissed and allowed Niall to teleport me to Fangtasia. We stopped in front of Eric's office and we both froze.

The noise that was coming from behind his closed door indicated something completely opposite to a fight. I watched Niall's face and I couldn't help how smug I felt. The great Fairy King was embarrassed.

"Please, Eric… Harder!" I heard Sookie's moans and the loud growl coming from Eric.

I bit down on my lower lip to avoid giggling in Niall's face. His expression was priceless. "Oh…" he said weakly. "I think they are fine."

"You're mine, Sookie, all mine…" I heard Eric's raspy demand and something that sounded suspiciously like a slap.

Niall closed his eyes and I could no longer take it. I covered my face to stifle a giggle. I was a little worried when the cracking noise came to us.

"Did they just break the desk?" asked Niall and in that fraction of a second, I looked down the corridor and he had disappeared.

The very next moment, Pam came along with Nora in tow. I glanced at the door and back at the women. Surely Pam would not do this…

"Pam, Nora." I nodded to them, smiling gently. "I think Eric is occupied at the moment." I whispered and Eric chose this exact moment to inform Sookie (and us) just how much he loves her… intimate parts.

"Nonsense!" said Pam with venom and she sent Nora one of the meanest looks I have ever witnessed. My child was watching the door with her mouth gaping open. Meanwhile, Eric proclaimed that he belongs only to Sookie. "Nora here was very persistent to meet my Master, so…" Pam put a hand on the doorknob and smirked. I should have stopped her, I knew it. If not for Nora's then for Sookie's sake. The telepath would be mortified if we were to witness her in such a situation. But, this cruel side of me was still present and it was curious as to how this whole situation would turn out. "… as a simple employee, I am not dreaming of stopping her." With this, Pam pushed the door open and we were greeted by the two naked lovers making love on the floor. Imagine my surprise when, instead of hearing Sookie's scream of embarrassment, the Fairy princess leaned out from behind Eric and said calmly:

"You are interrupting, please close the door."

Completely taken aback, Pam did just what she was told and I could no longer hold back my laughter.

Somehow, I was no longer worried at how Sookie would react at Nora coming back into Eric's life.

* * *

AN: Naughty, marking her territory, fairy Sookie... The next chapter will put some light on the purchase of charms and her attitude.

Let me know what you think.

Till next time!


	7. There Is Trouble On the Way

AN: Thank you for wonderful reviews and for all the alerts. Big thanks for my beta, **keiman and kei** , for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **There Is Trouble On the Way**

 **EPOV**

I touched a pendant that Sookie gave me, and not trying - for the first time in decades – to fight down an urge to smile broadly. Not only was my fae fine with Nora's presence in my life, not only had she traveled to obtain for me a magical object, she had also put the magical object into the gift. Sookie placed a small blue stone into the Thor's hammer pendant and honestly, I loved it.

Right now, protection from fairy magic was firmly dangling on my neck.

We didn't have a chance to celebrate our reunion further because Sookie insisted that she had important business to attend. The truth was that she was simply embarrassed by her bold behavior from earlier today.

I smiled again. My little Lover was staking her claim on me and I liked it a lot.

Did I almost forget to tell her that I love her? Almost, it was so close. Did I love her? Not really but I felt something strong for her, something I needed to analyze further and maybe discuss it with Godric. I needed his Zen-like advice.

It was a few minutes until sunrise and I found myself trying to fall under the pull of the Sun sooner. We agreed with Sookie that we will go for a dinner on this Friday and later, she was willing to meet with Nora. It was four days since then and I was already excited. Sookie gave me a gift and it was customary to pay back such a gesture. I had already started my research and I had a very nice thing in mind. Sookie will love it.

My musing was interrupted by the phone. I frowned, taking it and seeing it's an unknown number calling.

"Yes?" I answered sharply.

"Rasul speaking."

I sat up on the bed feeling my body tense at the sound of his voice. Rasul was a trusted man, the one that was informing me regularly about Sophie Ann's action. He has never called at this hour before and it made me worry.

"Talk to me."

"Something is wrong here…" he whispered. Rasul has never whispered, he was always sure that he's alone and can speak freely. "Andre brought two men with him tonight. One of them… he smelled a little like a shifter but I have never experienced something like that and the other- Eric… I have no fucking idea what he was, but he didn't smell at all."

I was on my feet and already reaching for the second cell phone to contact Niall. Fairy. Fucking Andre knew a fairy. And the fairy with quite the balls no less, if he was willing to walk into the Queen's palace.

"How did they look?"

"You see… that's strange. I'm sure the one without a smell was short and dark haired, but Margot is sure he was tall and red haired."

"Magic," I hissed. "It has to be some confusing spell. What does Sophie Ann think about this?"

"Well, she greeted them and they were speaking for hours. They left an hour ago. Since then Sophie Ann has been sitting in her sunroom and babbling about the wealth that's waiting for her."

"Thank you Rasul," I told him sincerely. "If I may suggest something, you should take a few days off."

"Really Eric? Is it something bad?"

"Yes," I said, absolutely sure. "If that man is about to work with Sophie, we will all be in trouble."

"Tell me, friend," he started hesitantly. "Do you know what he was? Because I'm sure as Hell, it wasn't a witch."

I sighed heavily. "Honestly? You would not believe me…"

* * *

 **NPOV**

"I am surprised," I admitted and waved my oldest guard closer. He stopped next to me and leaned closer to the receiver.

"I am too. It has to be the fae that stands behind the lycans. And whoever he is, he is scheming with Sophie."

"I doubt this…" I murmured. "My interactions with vampires are thought to be very liberal. Our opponent is the old school. He would never work with vampires, it would be beneath him."

The vampire sighed on the other side. I haven't see it coming – our fae brother looking for the allies among vampires… Who was he? What Water Fae would be crazy enough to go against Mab and do so?

"Eric, I will send more guards for Sookie."

"I have nothing against that. If you have to, closet her somewhere. She needs to be safe."

I smirked, hearing a very vivid order in his tone. He really was crossing the line when the matter involved Sookie's wellbeing. I really liked the boy.

"I will. You can be sure that she is my number one priority."

"Good, mine too."

He hung up on me and I leaned back more comfortably in my chair.

"Your Majesty?" started my captain quietly. I nodded, allowing him to continue. "What do you think it's about? Who is the enemy?"

"I don't know Ube. Queen Mab has closed herself inside of her realm, Water Fairies have gone into hiding… But we are missing something…"

"Queen Mab would have never allowed it…" my guard agreed. "She knows that this time we won't stop until we kill every Water Fae."

"Yes…"

"It looks like someone is really crazy…" murmured Ube and I snorted at his resignation.

It was a fact. After the last Fairy War, Water Fairies had been almost destroyed. Mab had agreed to stay in her own-made prison and separated her clan from other worlds… She was a tough ruler and no one dared to fight her on that matter. She knew that there was no chance to purify the fairy blood, so she humbled and accepted her punishment, giving up her crown. Even if I called her Queen in my head, she was no longer a royal…

If I was a cartoon character, there would be a light bulb turning on above my head.

"Ube, if you were my son…"I started.

"I thought that your affair with my mother was fruitless…" he cut in, a little shocked. I punched his arm to stop this track of thought.

"It was. Focus! If you were my son, how would you have felt if I had cut your chances to be the king?"

He frowned, rubbing his chin. "Pissed, I guess…"

"And did Mab have a child?"

"There were stories…"

"Exactly!" I was so excited that I started to pace the room. "The brat boy… What was his problem again?"

"If the stories were real, he almost killed his father and Mab was forced to closet him somewhere."

"Yes!" I clasped my hands. "Call everyone, it's him!"

"Your Majesty… It's probably just a story, like the Man in the Iron Mask…"

"Oh, that was actually true," I murmured, dialing Preston. "It has to be him! A pissed off prince who is trying to gain some power."

"Your Majesty, then what happened with Mab?"

I turned to him and gave him a sarcastic glance. "And what would you do if you were him?"

Ube sighed shaking his head. "I think we both know what he did…"

* * *

 **SPOV**

Everybody had been acting strange and it was getting on my nerves. Eric was very busy and our phone calls were very short and almost mechanical. My insecurity was kicking in no matter how much I was trying to fight it down. I trusted Eric, really. He assured me that there was nothing between Nora and him now. He assured me that the lust he used to feel towards her was long gone. He promised that he'd rather stab her with something silver than allow his damn vampire sister to hit on him. And I believed Eric, even though my self-consciousness was trying to cloud my judgment.

Then why he was trying to avoid me?

It was no doubt connected with some fairy-vampire business and both Eric and Niall decided to keep me away from it. Damn male chauvinists! I had in my palms a destructive light and still, they were treating me like a defenseless damsel. Tonight I will learn everything. If not from Eric, than from other sources.

"Preston?" I called from my room and he instantly appeared next to me. We were in the apartment I was sharing with Claude during our work related with 'Fairy Friendly Estates'. "Tell me like a man would." I raised a red dress and a black dress. "Which one is better?"

He sighed the same way my brother used to, every time he heard such a question – I guess males are the same, no matter what their kind.

"Take the red," interrupted Claude, offering me his advice. I knew he was spying even though the bored expression hadn't disappeared from his face for a second. "It covers your cleavage but brings attention to your legs. Your vampire boy would sweat… That is," he stopped for a dramatic pause "if he could." Claude left the room as unexpectedly as he had popped in.

"So?" I asked Preston again, taking great pleasure in his discomfort and ignoring Claude's remark.

"I would choose black, as every straight guy would," he murmured and I laughed quietly.

"Thank you for your advice. I think that Claude is right though. I would like to remind Eric about my assets but I have to keep in mind that I am meeting Nora Gainsborough before the dinner. Unfortunately, I have to impress her too. Or intimidate her a little and if she's half as snobby as Nawoja claimed, it would be safer not to wear too revealing clothing…"

He sighed with relief and I dismissed him. I waited for my guard to cross the threshold before I called him back. Preston turned to me with question in his gaze.

"I know that all of you are hiding something from me," I told him sharply and he visibly gulped. "If it's some stupid idea of protecting me by keeping me in the dark, you had better consider your options." We were standing in complete silence for a moment. "I trust you, Preston. You are my guard, not Niall's. Your loyalty shall be to me first. Understood?"

"Yes, my lady," he answered simply.

"Think about this. I expect to hear your decision on our drive to Fangtasia."

He nodded to me and walked away.

I was not stupid. I noticed that there were more guards around me than before. I even caught on to the presence of a few werewolves. I was perfectly capable of putting two and two together and the simple math was telling me that there is danger lurking around the corner.

I tried to clear my head at this moment though. I had planned the evening and I had won a battle with Eric about this. It had taken me only a moment to persuade him that tonight is my treat and that he is going to be my guest. I had made a reservation in the restaurant with the biggest selection of blood, I had kicked Claude out for the night and put the candles all over the bathroom and bedroom.

I took a deep breath, focusing on the closest candle standing on the nightstand. Evan's voice was loud and clear in my head.

 _The light is a medium of energy. The right amount of light can accelerate the process of accumulation of energy and cause the fire to light up._

Eric is gonna be so surprised when I light the candles with my magic! He will be so impressed by my skills that he will have no other option than to admit I am a badass.

The second I thought this, the candle and the whole nightstand started to burn. Literally. The flames were getting higher and higher and I panicked. My hands started to shine and before I shot the burning furniture with my destructive light, Claude and Preston ran in with the extinguisher and took control of the situation. Several popping noises could be heard and I was instantly surrounded by a small army of fairies and elves. One of the elves, Elmond, knocked me down to the floor, with a maneuver that would have made every football player green with envy.

Lying on the ground, crushed under the skinny elf – who, despite his slim body was as heavy as Hell – I groaned pathetically.

Clearly, I was not as badass as I had thought.

"Get off of her!" hissed Preston and the weight was taken from me. "The Princess is not in any danger. She just lost control of her light for a minute. Out!"

As fast as the fairies had appeared they had gone and I was alone with only Preston and Claude in the room. My guard was helping me out and my distant cousin, that little asshole, was curled up on the floor, crying from his uncontrolled laughter.

"It's the best!" he giggled. "You loser…"

I only closed my eyes, trying not to die from embarrassment. "Are you well, my lady?" Preston's voice was full of concern but when I looked him in the eyes, I noticed humorous sparkles there.

"This…" I pointed at the burned nightstand "… has to leave my room. But do not even think about letting this whole situation leave this room. Are we clear?" I used my firmest voice. Preston bowed ceremoniously and Claude nodded his head between giggles.

Getting ready after the whole embarrassing situation was quite an achievement but finally, I was ready, all dolled up and driving to the Fangtasia with the silent Preston in the front seat as my driver. Judging by his silence, he was not planning on sharing with me. We were a few blocks away from Fangtasia when he surprised me by saying:

"A fairy contacted Sophie-Anne Leclerq. We believe he is the one responsible for this whole… mess."

I inhaled sharply on hearing this confession. Sophie-Anne, the vampire bitch that wants me as her pet. Bill Compton had left Bon Temps a few days after my disappearance and my guts were telling me that there is gonna be some more trouble.

"Do we know his identity?"

"Not yet but King has some ideas."

That was a big thing… How could Eric hide it from me? Oh, he will hear something about this later!

I gasped when Preston stopped the car abruptly and I ended up bumping my head on the car seat.

"What the…?"

I froze when I raised my head and saw that we are standing not more than a hundred feet from Fangtasia. What I saw caused my heart to beat rapidly inside of my chest.

The whole perimeter was surrounded by the officers that looked like some kind of bomb squad but I knew better. All of them were vampires and two of them were currently escorting Eric to the van. My vampire was shackled in silver cuffs and there was Pam being dragged along right behind him. A short slim man holding a cane, stopped in front of my vampire and said something. For a fraction of a second Eric's eyes turned to me and he looked right into my eyes. He knew I was there! The vampire in front of him clearly didn't like the fact that my Viking broke the eyes contact because he smacked Eric across the face.

My body jumped forward and I was about to teleport right next to him when Preston turned and sat me back into place.

"Don't do this! Not only can we not beat all of them, we will blow our cover."

"But Eric…"

"He's fine." Preston turned the car and passed the Fangtasia like nothing had happened. I leaned out of the window and watched while Eric was escorted inside the van. I felt the hot tears running down my face. The car turned from the parking lot and disappeared around the corner.

"What if he isn't?"

* * *

AN: Sorry for ending in such a moment. Next time – Eric's POV, so everything will be clear.

Tell me what you think about the update. Please, leave the review!


	8. No One is Without Sin

AN: Thank you a wonderful feedback. The last cliffhanger was plain mean, so here's an early update :)

Big thanks for my beta, **keiman and kei** , for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **No One is Without Sin**

 **EPOV**

Avoiding Sookie was really rubbing me the wrong way although I knew that was probably for the best. Her person was a big distraction, she was capturing my attention and making me unable to focus on the task at hand.

It didn't help either that I had realized what I truly feel for her. I was in love with Sookie Stackhouse and I was absolutely terrified by this fact. Never being a coward, I was going to admit it to her tonight.

I took out the small box I had been hiding in my desk since Tuesday. The necklace I had chosen for my Lover was gold, just like her hair and skin and had a small elegant pendant that showed a fairy. She would hopefully see some humor in my selection.

I was about to stand up and take a little walk around the bar when I sensed many vampires approaching the premises. I called Pam to my side but at the same second, I felt her fear and surprise.

It couldn't be good.

A moment later the door to my office opened forcefully and I felt my heart clenching at the sight in front of me. Pam was standing in the entrance with her arms raised above her head and Magister's lackey - Margaret - standing right behind her. I was probably fast enough to run to her and rip the head clean off her neck...

"I suggest to not make any rapid movements, Sheriff," she hissed from behind my progeny. "Guns are quite fast."

I glanced at Pam who gently nodded her head - fucking bitch was in fact holding her at gunpoint.

I did what every reasonable maker would do in the same situation. I surrendered.

In the matter of a few minutes, my bar was cleared out when all the humans were glamored and sent on their way. Magister, that disgusting bastard, was waiting for me; sitting on my throne and watching with a smirk while his underlings are slivering both me and Pam.

My own people were all lined up against the wall, surrounded by the V-FEDs. Judging by the way Thalia was hissing at them, all of my vampires were more than ready to fight. I looked straight into Thalia's eyes and shook my head. She scowled back at me, surprised by my surrender but I couldn't risk any acts of insolence. Pam was being held at gunpoint. Thalia, Chow and four other vampires were on the other ends of those guns- and Sookie was on her way - I could sense her coming closer.

"Well, well… Sheriff Northman, I admit I was shocked when I was told about your crimes," sing-songed Magister but I averted my gaze and said nothing. "I am even more surprised that you've been just sitting there. I guess is it true what they say about old vampires – they become ignorant in their older years."

"I would like to know of what I am being accused," I said with as much authority as I could muster in my weakened state.

"That's rich!" he laughed and nodded his head at his bitch-servant who smiled at me. I watched helplessly while she slowly dragged a dagger across Pam's cheek. I yanked my chains when the shot of pain ran through me. My child hissed and tried to kick the bitch.

"You fucking dry cunt!" Pam growled and despite the whole situation, I had to smirk at my child's feistiness.

"You will remember your place, Northman," warned Magister and it didn't escape my attention that he didn't use my title. "One more sign of disobedience and your beautiful progeny will lose something. I think we will start with her ears."

I was clenching my fist so hard right now that a few of the bones were surely cracked. "Whatever you accuse me of, my child had nothing to do with this," I pleaded. " Magister," I added after a short pause.

"Of course she didn't," he chuckled sarcastically and stood up. "You and you alone will be tried; you will not be killed right away only because all vampires have to see that your age doesn't matter when you cross the higher authority! Out with him!"

I didn't fight when I was dragged outside and I ordered Pam to do the same. At first she was surprised but when I gently nudged my head aside, she realized. Sookie was very close right now and I was praying to Odin that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

For a second I was able to look Sookie in the eyes and I saw fear, panic and tears there. At that moment I would have given everything to be able to send her my emotions to calm her down and to beg with her to not do anything stupid. When I watched her driving away, I felt a wave of relief washing over me.

"You know, Northman…" I bit down my remark and turned to Magister. " I would have never suspected you to be stupid enough to kill your own queen."

 **SPOV**

I couldn't believe him.

"You won't help?!" I yelled, ignoring Niall's attempts to hush me.

"Sookie, my dear, Eric would not want you to be put in any danger. Godric will surely send a rescue party but I can't, I just can't jeopardize my own people. We are not yet ready to reveal our existence." he explained calmly and I felt my palms lighting up.

"You old, two faced, treacherous coward!"

"I repeat, I will not support your actions," he told me and for a second something appeared in his gaze. Something like a suggestion? "If you do anything stupid, I will be forced to condemn your behavior in front of the elders."

I watched him for a minute, completely taken aback. Was he trying to tell me that I CAN do something? I was still puzzled by his expression.

"Fine," I said quietly, taking few steps back. My heart was bleeding because of his rejection. I truly thought that he liked Eric and he would help me. My grandpa didn't even raise his gaze when I was leaving his office.

Preston was waiting for me outside and I noticed he was as nervous as I was.

"My lady?" he asked, glancing at the door.

"We are alone," I told him

"But… we are?" he questioned with the same expression that Niall had given to me earlier and I sighed.

"Yes," I confirmed and he smiled gently. "We cannot count on Niall, we need to find other allies. Call my guards."

"Elves?"

"No," I told him impatiently. "All of them. I need you to do your magic. Use all those fancy computers, street cameras and stuff to find out where they have taken Eric." I was in full 'princess mode' right now and I didn't care if I was rude. I needed Eric back and safe with me.

"Yes, my lady." He was already on his way, texting someone on his cell. I had someone to contact on my own.

When I was dialing Evan's super secret phone number, my hands were shaking a little bit. How will I persuade him to help me to free a vampire from some vampire prison?

"What?!" my teacher answered me with what was typical for him… rudeness.

"Evan, it's Sookie."

"Oh no, what do you want? Did you fry someone? Because if you did…"

"No, I didn't but I am planning to," I interrupted him and I knew that I had caught his attention.

"Well, look at you sweet potato, how courageous of you… But why would I care?"

"I know you're bored…"

"I have important shit to do. I'm hanging on," he hissed and I felt tears threatening to fall.

"Please, Uncle…" I whispered hoarsely. I was met with dead silence from the other end of the receiver. "I will not do it alone, I need your help."

"Don't ever call me uncle," he murmured.

"It's Eric. They will kill him, I know they will. I need your help to free him." I begged.

My fists clenched when I heard him burst into laughter. He was fucking laughing at me. "Vampire boy, really?"

"You said you liked hi…"

"Shut up! I never said that!"

Despite the situation I was in, I had to chuckle at his stubborn answer. "Please," I said again. "I think you will get the chance to kill quite a few vampires…" I taunted him.

Evan moaned quietly, which gave me the creeps, but I knew he was interested. "I like killing vampires and I haven't killed one in a good long while… But what would your mighty king say?"

"He won't help me. He basically forbade me to…"

"I'll do it," cut in Evan and I smiled. There was no better way to persuade him to do something than to say that Niall forbids it. "Tell me what has happened."

So I explained what I knew so far, which wasn't much.

"Magister has quite the resources and if the V-FEDs were there- that group of dumb fuck stormtroopers - he is supported by the Authority." he summed up my tale.

"It's possible; that's why Niall doesn't wanna do a thing…"

"It's Nawoja's job, you know? She is bound by that old blind vampire seer to take down the whole Authority."

It surprised me a little. When I had seen her, she hadn't looked like a person who was planning on taking over the vampire power structure in the US. I told Evan as much.

"But she married the King of Scandinavia, didn't she? That poor bastard has been trying to tie them together for centuries and she has finally agreed. Use your dumb blond head…"

I was listening to him but my mind wasn't into it. I was too worried about Eric. I couldn't lose him now, not when we had admitted that there were feelings involved between us.

"So, should I call her or what?" I growled. "Hi, it's me. Would you like to hurry up your top secret plans and help me rescue my boyfriend, who, by the way, you skinned alive once upon a time?" I was unable to skip the sarcasm and Evan chuckled.

"Wow…. Talk about a complicated situation." I jumped when Evan's voice sounded right behind my back instead of inside of the phone. "Nice place," he murmured looking around my condo. " And to answer your question – yes, I think you should." He sat down heavily on the couch and pulled out his inseparable flask, taking a long gulp. This eternally intoxicated mean old fairy was – my best ally. And of course, the unstable vampire queen –was my potential ally. Poor Eric, I will fail him… My musing was interrupted when Evan threw the phone at me. I gasped when it collided with my face. "Call her for fucks sake, you're so slow…"

I rubbed my hurting nose, giving him a dirty look. Asshole. "You know about time differences, right?" I murmured.

He checked his watch, squinting. "It's two am here, so simple math tells me it's around six pm. there. During winter it's pitch black already. You would know if you could add two and two together. Call!"

I checked Nawoja's number on my cell and made a call with my heart beating like a triphammer. I had no idea what to say…

"Czego? (What?)" she greeted me and I gulped. Bad mood, definitely bad mood.

"Nawoja, it's Susannah. I apologize if I interrupt…"

"Oh, my newest fairy friend!" she exclaimed happily. Mood swings, fantastic. "Hello, hello. What do you want?"

Right, there is no better way than to just get right to the point. "I would like to ask for your help." I took a deep breath and dropped the bomb. "Eric has been arrested by Magister and Niall is not willing to help. I have Evan in my corner and you… You're the closest person I could call an ally right now."

I closed my eyes when there was nothing but silence for a very long minute. "Magister? Jorge Alonso de San Diego?" she whispered and I raised my eyebrows. Honestly, I had no idea.

"Yes," said Evan, leaning closer to the phone.

"Hello Evan!" Nawoja sounded thrilled.

"Give me this." Evan just took the cell from my hand and started to speak rapidly in a language - Polish maybe? - so rapidly that I heard nothing more than some some swishing sounds.

I waited nervously, quite surprised that I put so much faith in my uncle. He was a master at pissing people off but somehow, he sounded rather pleasant during his conversation. I gasped when he hung on. "She will be here," he said simply and I felt my mouth gape open. "I will open a portal for her and her people. The closest is …" He fell silent for some dramatic effect. "… in Bon Temps."

"Great!" I jumped to my feet, feeling some hope building in my chest. "Thank you!" I was about to hug him with all I had but I thought better of it and optioned for a simple smile.

Someone knocked softly at the door and I knew it was Preston. I allowed him to enter and I smiled when he was followed by at least two dozen of my guards.

"Everybody will follow you, my lady." He nodded at the small gathering and again I had to stop myself from hugging all of them senseless.

"Thank you, all of you. I know you don't have to do this and I warn you that it may anger the King."

All of them were silent expect for Elmond who shrugged his arm and murmured "Ac yr wyf yn ffyddlon i-chi" ( I am loyal to you.)

I was truly moved.

"Preston, what did you find?" It was better to get back to business.

He hurriedly put a laptop on the nearest table and started to show me footage from traffic cameras. "We lost them here," he pinpointed a spot at the map. " but, if rumors are true, Magister had a small prison in the junk yard...here."

"Seriously?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Vampires are bizarre…"

"Speaking of vampires, make sure that everybody wears a 'cloak spell' because we will have a few vampires in our corner. Contact Godric for me; he will surely help us as well and maybe, he will bring some vampires of his own." Preston only nodded. "We will meet at my farmhouse in twenty." I finished my simple orders and was ready to teleport when my guard cleared his throat.

"My lady… I think I found out the reason that Sheriff Northman has been arrested…" said Preston quietly and something in his tone made my insides flutter. I did not like his tone.

"Well?"

"I assumed that the Queen of Louisiana or a fairy antagonist was responsible so I hacked into palace security footage to spy on them and I found this…"

He just turned the laptop in my direction and clicked 'play'. I felt Evan leaning closer and watching the video over my shoulder.

We saw Sophie Ann sitting in a small room, her bedroom probably and she was speaking with two identical giant vampires. There was no sound so I had no idea what they were talking about. For a moment the whole screen turned black and I frowned.

"So? Someone turned off the camera?" I asked, looking at Preston who moved uncomfortably.

"It will be turned back on in a second."

And so it did. The picture was different - the whole room was painted in red and there were three fast decomposing corpses on the floor in the same place where the Queen and two other vampires had just been standing. It didn't shock me as much as it should have because in the corner of the screen, I noticed a quick moving individual. Due to the speed, the person was blurred but when I stopped the video with a shaking hand, I immediately recognized who was running from the crime scene.

It was Eric!

* * *

 **AN: So, what do you think? Please, leave a review and let me know.**


	9. Just the Bait

AN: Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. Thanks for a wonderful feedback! Also, big thanks for _keiman and kei_ for fixing my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (at least most of them).

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Just the Bait**

 **EPOV**

I was surprised that instead of being transported to the Magister's lair at the junkyard, me and Pam were moved to New Orleans. If what the Magister said was true and someone had murdered Sophie Ann, I guess her palace would be a fitting location for holding a court and pressing charges against me. I had no idea what evidences they had gathered against me but as long as the Magister would be following the rules, there was still a chance for me and Pam to survive. Because I was as sure as fuck that I hadn't killed Sophie.

We were dragged from the van, chained in additional chains and eventually closeted in the basement of the palace. I appreciated the fact that they were keeping some level of humanity with us; so far it didn't seem like we would be tortured. Pam was sat on the ground with her arms bound over her head and the fact that they allowed her to remain seated was quite optimistic. I was not so lucky though. The guards chained me to the ceiling in a position that didn't allow me to stand comfortably, stretching all my muscles in a painful way. One of them smiled at me and left without a word.

"This is madness Eric…" murmured Pam quietly when the sound of steps had disappeared. I turned to my child with worry. Being so much younger than me, she was experiencing the weakening power of silver more severely – her head was tilted to one side and she was keeping her eyes closed. I sent her a wave of strength and she smiled faintly, sensing it.

"Don't speak, try to rest," I told her gently but she chuckled without humor in her tone.

"With fucking silver burning me? Good try…"

"The Sun will be up soon. You will be out and in blissful nothingness." I promised her and she accepted my attempt of solace with a short nod.

We stayed silent for a longer moment, Pam was already dozing a little when I sensed a burst of strength and assurance in my chest. The emotions were very clear- hold on a little bit longer. I smiled when I realized that I was sensing both Godric's and Sookie's feelings. I sent Godric back my pain to let him know that I was in no agony. His relief was like a balm for my soul, yet what I experienced a moment later, was even more precious.

Sookie's feelings became stronger, like she had moved closer to me and she literally flooded me with love and calm. She was telling me that she loves me and that she will help me. I couldn't tell with all honesty if these newly discovered emotions were welcomed at this moment. As far as I knew, any minute someone could walk downstairs and stake me… And what's with Sookie then? The fact that she felt so strongly for me was filling my heart with joy though. I was worried that she was planning to help me out but she was smart, my Sookie. Niall would surely be helping her out and my Maker would not …

I tensed instantly when I sensed the presence outside the cell. My whole body was in a fighting mode within seconds and I tried to look through the darkness but I saw, and what was even worse, I heard and smelled nothing.

"I know you're there, fairy," I said to the mysterious someone. I was hoping very much that it's Preston. Maybe Niall? Either way someone who would take Pam from here.

"Very perceptive," I heard a soft melodious voice. Something in the way he was dragging his words out lazily gave me the creeps. "I guess we should speak in private…"

I yanked my chains when I couldn't sense anyone anymore. "Pam, wake up!" I told her forcefully and my child tried to move but a mere second later, her eyes closed again. I was dangling there, the gods know for how long, feeling at the edge of my strength and getting weaker with every second. The Sun had to have risen because I instantly felt tiredness and heaviness filling my body. I was almost out when the loud footsteps could be heard and three werewolves came downstairs. I growled at them in a weak attempt to stop them when they unchained Pam and one of them, nonchalantly wrapping her hair around his hand, dragged her outside. She was completely immobile and inert like a ragdoll the way he was hauling her behind him.

"Sorry about that," I heard next to my right ear and I jumped instinctively. This time the mysterious fae had succeeded with sneaking up on me. "Better to be safe than sorry, Mr. Northman. I could not allow your child to remain with us. What if she wakes up?" I turned my head to take my first look at the fairy that had probably assisted in imprisoning me. Or at least, in framing me into killing my Queen. He looked to be no more than thirty but that told me nothing - fairies aged extremely slowly after all. He was almost unnaturally pale and his hair was so light that I couldn't tell if it was blond or grey. It was his eyes that caught my attention though. They were colored and cold just like stone. "Oh dear, we might have to kill her then and honestly… I abhor the mere thought of being close to the vampire goo." He smiled at my growl that had involuntarily escaped my lips. "That's okay. As I said, this child of your has literally no value to me. Although, I can't tell what that pathetic French bitch-boy would do with her after dark…" My whole body tensed.

"You're working with Andre?" I more stated than asked, the distaste clear in my tone. I have always thought Andre to be loyal to Sophie Ann, like a dog even. The idea that he would have betrayed her had been unthinkable. It looked like I was mistaken and if I was mistaken in that matter, then what else could go against my predictions?

" _Working with_ is a little too much to say… Let's imagine that I say something and he's doing it; I would hardly call it co-operation. You've caught onto my non-existent affection toward vampires, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have…" I whispered slowly, watching him carefully. He assured me that he would not kill Pam – and something in his calm demeanor was telling me that he meant it - but what plans does he have for me? "Truth be told, you could've chosen better than Andre," I taunted a little.

"Oh I know, that's why we're having this conversation right now."

"If you're hoping for my help, I have to disappoint you." I hissed, simply turning my head from him.

Whatever the fairy wanted, it had nothing to do with me but with fairy business, which led to either Niall or Sookie and there was no way in Hell that he would get anything from me. Not the slightest chance.

"You dangling here is literally everything I need," he exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm going to sound a little like a typical villain but let me tell you a story…"

"Please, not this…" I rolled my eyes. "I'd rather die than hear about your genius plan of global domination."

He laughed. He actually laughed at me. "That was good one. So, to respect your wishes, I would just point out a few of the most important details and I leave you with it to put it all together, okay?"

I groaned when he took hold of a chain and tugged it, causing my body to stretch. This fucker was strong, I could almost feel my shoulders jumping out of their sockets. "Maybe I should use fairytale metaphors, considering the whole situation... Once upon a time there was a King who cared of his family and only his family. He was a strong and almost cruel King though and no one was brave enough to face him. Do you have idea whom I am talking about?"

I did – Niall.

"There's also a fair… fairy princess. She was young and relatively weak because the King had chosen to keep her in hiding, in this world ruled by weak mortal creatures." I gritted my teeth, listening to his talk about Sookie. "But she was important, the most important member of the royal family, the one that shall be, and was, guarded by the army no one would like to face." He leaned on the chain, stretching it even further and me along with it. It was getting unbelievably painful. "And then the Princess met a monster… let's call him a…" The fairy sighed dramatically. " I don't know. Who always takes such a role in fairytales?" He was obviously waiting for my suggestion if his impatient yanking of a chain was any indication.

"Maybe a dragon?" I suggested with a growl.

"Nah… Dragons are strong and proud and this creature was just a… leech. Yes, this is it! The Leech, thanks for the idea. Where was I?" He stopped in front of me, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The princess met a monster," I offered.

"Yes – The princess met the Leech and somehow, probably because she was corrupted by the weak creatures and their beliefs, she had fallen in love with said monster. You know what's the worst in this story? Everybody was fine with it, even the crude and powerful King. Can you believe it?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to cut myself off from the pain in my arms and shoulders. I have lived through worse things in the past. "Let me guess… You're gonna be Prince Charming in this tale?"

"No… I will be a simple regular prince who would take the opportunity." The fairy sighed again, with an almost serene expression on his face. "One day other leeches, took the Leech and imprisoned him. I will share a secret with you at this point and reveal that the accusations were fabricated," he whispered to me with mock shock. "You see, love forces people to act reckless and when one day the Princess will hurry to the rescue to save her precious Leech, she might not think very cautiously. Maybe she would have to work without the crude King by her side." My body tensed and the only thing I was dreaming right now was to suck this fucker dry. "The crude King cannot jeopardize his bigger plans because of a simple leech after all. There are many leeches around…" The fairy came a little closer to me and smiled the smile that I have started to hate with every fiber of my being. "The Princess might bring people with her but there will be others waiting for them… Who knows what can happen?"

"If you as much as touch Sookie…" I started but one more yank of chains stopped me in midsentence. This time I felt and even heard my bones breaking.

"I heard that throwing around empty threats is a sign of despair." He almost completely ripped my arms off with a slow lazy movement and I couldn't stop the scream of pain. "I guess this is the part where I have to leave you and allow you to think about the ending of this story."

The fairy turned and started to walk to the exit, humming quietly.

"Wait…" I murmured, trying to take hold of my pain.

"Hm?"

"Who the fuck are you?"I asked with anger.

"My name really doesn't matter. Truly, not many people know it…"

He opened the cell door and I realized he hasn't teleported now and he didn't teleport earlier either.

"Why don't you just teleport?" I hissed and he stopped in midstep. "That would be very dramatic and you seemed to be a drama queen." I didn't know what made me say that, maybe a simple helplessness that I was experiencing? Maybe I just had to be a smartass to play a little with him.

"Oh this…We can't just allow anyone to teleport in or out. After all, when the Princess shows up, she cannot have any escape route." He walked away, humming louder and leaving me almost shaking with fear.

I was trying to send my emotions to Godric.

I was trying to somehow give him a message not to come after me but I knew that the only thing he was catching on was my fear and panic. Instead of running as far away as possible from New Orleans, he will be hurrying to me. Bringing my Sookie with him and dragging her right into the same trap.

* * *

AN: **Thanks for reading! What do you think?**


End file.
